Mystery Gems AU Oneshots
by jord477
Summary: "This… isn't over…", "Give it up, Bill! You've lost!", "What are you gonna do now? Try to enslave us with some new weird kind of gem magic?", "Maybe not alone. But if I had a little help…", "Dipper, don't do it." A Gravity Falls gem verse AU, aftermath of Weirdmageddon. What happens when Bill makes an offer to Dipper he can't refuse?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! So, this is an idea that has been raging on in my head for a REALLY LONG TIME and I just couldn't hold it in anymore. I am a HUGE fan of both Gravity Falls and Steven Universe, and the gem AUs I've constantly read and seen have given me so much inspiration. This is an idea that takes place after the events of Weirdmageddon, when Dipper and Mabel defeat Bill. (I know the Gravity Falls finale hasn't come out yet, but this an AU, so please just go with it.)**

 **In this verse, Dipper and Mabel are hybrid gems. Like Steven, they are made of organic matter and their skin and hair color is the same, but they can use their own gem powers like regular gems can, including fusion. And if their gems get cracked or shattered they will die.**

 **In this AU however, Dipper, Mabel, and any other hybrid gem were born differently than Steven. The gem war still happened and lots of gem technology, artifacts, and temples were left behind like they were in Steven Universe. In this world however, the gems that stayed on Earth spread out all over the planet to help interact with humans better and learn even more about the earth itself. The gems even figured out how to use some of the remaining gem technology to help the earth rather than harm it. They took all the gem substance the injectors from the kindergartens contained and used it to create a medicine that would help humans successfully give birth if their babies were originally going to be still-born. It worked, but what the gems didn't realize was that those babies were all born as hybrid gems because the gem-substance in the medicine literally incubated within the mothers' bodies and became a part of the babies that had yet to be born. The procedure didn't hurt the mothers or cause any bad side effects, but the gems were unsure of what to make of all the new human/gem hybrids and were even worried about if what they did was truly a good thing or not.**

 **The anomalies in Gravity Falls are made up of more gem-related stuff, which Ford has been investigating since arriving in Gravity Falls. Bill and his friends from the Nightmare Realm are all corrupted gems. You see, in this AU, when Homeworld was looking for another planet or even dimension to repopulate, they found the Nightmare Realm, however they didn't realize how the horrible dimension worked until after they started gem production. They quickly abandoned the dimension, however the gems that they already implanted continued to incubate while suffering the effects the Nightmare Realm was having on them, thus they were all born as corrupted gems. Bill is the most powerful of all of them because his gem was planted and then emerged first, and after learning that Homeworld abandoned him and the others, he set out to take revenge by shattering normal gems and planting multiple sets of mixed shards in his dimension, causing them to incubate and emerge as fusion monsters.(He most likely made deals with the gems he turned into fusion monsters by speaking to them through the mindscape and then tricking them, similarly to what he did to the characters in Gravity Falls, but I'll leave up to your interpretation to how he then got the shattered gem shards into his own world.)**

 **Wendy is also a half-gem like Dipper and Mabel, except she is a fusion. Soos, Stan, and Ford are all normal humans but like I said, Ford has been studying gems for years. Stan learned a little about them by observing the weirdness around Gravity Falls and reading Ford's journals while trying to reactivate the portal. Dipper, Mabel, and Wendy are all gems, so that's how Soos got involved(also because he lived in Gravity Falls his whole life).**

 **(Last thing)Dipper's gem is a moonstone and M** **abel's is a sunstone. Mabel has the power to create and shoot powerful balls or waves of energy, but she easily tires out if she uses too much power or creates really large bursts of energy. She also has healing abilities. Dipper on the other hand, though he may seem useless in combat, has the power to amplify and strengthen any kind of energy, especially Mabel's, meaning that they are both much stronger when they fight together. Much like Bill, Dipper also has dream powers; he can bring himself and other people inside of one's dream, create lucid dreams, or even speak to others while they are dreaming. For their gem weapons, Mabel has a grappling hook and Dipper can create force fields.**

* * *

Everyone looked around, finally taking in how Dipper and Mabel's last attack had nearly destroyed the entire town, however they all couldn't help but smile and cheer in victory. Even Gideon and his prison friends were cheering. Dipper helped Mabel stand up and the two of them smiled at each other, happy that they won.

Dipper – We did it, Mabel.

Mabel – You KNOW we did it, Dippin-sauce!

Soos then quickly came over and hugged the twins, followed by Wendy, who hit their shoulders playfully and proudly.

Soos – That was amazing, Dudes!

Wendy – I told you, when you two work together, there's nothing you can't do.

Stan then came over and patted Dipper and Mabel's heads happily and proudly.

Stan – Ha! You can say that again! That was the greatest thing I've ever seen!

Ford – It truly was.

Ford was then shown walking over as well. He kneeled down to Dipper and Mabel and put both of his hands on their shoulders, smiling proudly at them as well.

Ford – I've seen all sorts of things ever since I first came to Gravity Falls, but nothing more impressive than what you two just did. I'm so proud of you, Dipper and Mabel.

Dipper – Thanks, Great Uncle Ford.

Mabel – GROUP HUG!

Mabel hugged both Dipper and Ford, startling them both at first. Stan, Soos, and Wendy then joined in on the hug as well, which made Dipper and Ford smile and relax as they hugged their family back. They all then started laughing.

Soos – I love you guys.

Suddenly, a black hand broke free from the rubble that seemed to lie on top of it. The Pines family and the rest of the town immediately gasped in shock as they turned their attention towards whatever was rising from the rubble. Bill was then shown moving the rest of debris on top of him off and struggling to stand up. Much like everyone else, his entire body was dirty and seemed to have scratches and bruises all over it. However, he also looked pretty mad since he immediately began glaring at the Pines family.

Bill – This… isn't over…

The Pines family then began glaring back at Bill.

Ford – Give it up, Bill! You have no power left to fight and your entire army has been poofed! You've lost!

Bill – Don't think you've won yet, Six Fingers.

Stan grinned and rolled his eyes.

Stan – Oh yeah? And why not? In case you haven't noticed, these two scamps just kicked your sorry triangle gem butt. What are you gonna do now? Try to enslave us with some new weird kind of gem magic?

Bill continued to glare, but then his eye changed to look as if he was grinning.

Bill – Maybe not alone. But if I had a little help…

Bill rose up his right hand, and Dipper was then shown being lifted into the air and summoned towards him.

Dipper – Wha-? What the-? Guys!

Mabel – Dipper!

Stan – Kid!

Soos – Dude!

The others reached out to Dipper horrifyingly as Bill brought him close to him. Dipper began to struggle and thrash as Bill continued to hold him in the air.

Dipper – Let go of me!

Bill – Whoa, whoa… easy there, Pine Tree. Don't go getting so feisty just yet.

Mabel – Put down my brother you dumb-face!

Ford – Bill! What do you want with him?!

Bill – Relax, Sixer. It's just a small request.

Wendy – What kind of request?!

Bill ignored Wendy and turned his attention back to Dipper, who stopped thrashing but continued to glare harshly at him.

Bill – Pine Tree, listen, fuse with me!

Dipper and the rest of his family's expressions turned to ones of pure shock.

Dipper – WHAT?!

Rest of Pines Family – WHAT?!

Bill – I must admit, while I did underestimate you and Shooting Star, I always knew that a sunstone like her possessed incredible energy. The only flaw is that she expends it in big bursts and tires out easily. But, a moonstone like you holds the power to amplify energy itself, increasing its strength and size by massive quantities. A power like that is just what I need.

Dipper – I'd never fuse with you! There's nothing more you can do, Bill! It's over!

Bill – Oh, but that is where you're wrong, Pine Tree.

Bill then pointed up at the sky, where the rift was visible.

Bill – I may be powerless now, but as long as that rift remains, the fabric of this world will continue to crumble. In just a short amount of time, this dimension will completely tear itself apart!

Dipper, his family, and the rest of the residents of Gravity Falls all gasped in shock and horror. Wendy then glared at Bill again.

Wendy – You're insane! Fusion is way too dangerous for a half gem to perform with a corrupted one!

Bill – I suppose that's true. After all, pure gems can't match the massive wavelengths us corrupted ones posses. It's possible we may even just absorb all their energy. But if that's the case, with your amplifying abilities, I could gain enough power to keep this world completely stable.

Stan – Like we'd ever let that happen!

Dipper – Yeah! Besides, you'd just keep dominating over everyone and everything anyway!

Bill – It would be a small sacrifice. I mean, what sounds better? Me having supreme rule over your dimension, or having it be completely destroyed?

Dipper continued to glare at Bill, who then laughed a little.

Bill – Look at this! You sure take after old Sixer, Pine Tree. Tell you what… Let's make a deal. If you fuse with me, I'll let your family go free.

Bill finally dropped Dipper. After roughly landing on the ground, Dipper got up on his knees and looked over at his family, who were all looking back at him nervously.

Bill – But they better make sure they don't get in my way again. After all, I can't promise something won't happen to them if they resist.

Dipper then stood up, facing away from Bill.

Dipper – And why would I agree to you? Especially after you broke your end of the last deal we made.

Bill – That's up to you, Pine Tree. But I wouldn't dawdle on this choice. The world won't wait that long.

Bill's eyeball showed a small vision of the earth splitting into two and exploding, making Dipper feel very nervous. He turned his gaze towards the ground as an expression of anxiety formed on his face.

Wendy – Don't listen to him, Dipper!

Soos – Yeah! He's probably lying again!

Stan – Come on, Kid!

Ford – Don't let him fool you, Dipper! Bill will say anything to stir up a bargain!

Bill – You keep quiet, Sixer! Let Pine Tree decide.

Mabel – Dipper! Don't listen to him! We'll figure something out!

Bill then seemed to smirk again as he glanced back at Dipper.

Bill – Think about it, Pine Tree. If you refuse, then you would be the one who allowed the end of the world to come to pass. Besides, you have a thirst for knowledge too, don't you? Fusing with an all-knowing gem like me would grant you all the knowledge that large head of yours desires. Just imagine what secrets and facts you would learn and uncover if your mind combined with mine.

Dipper looked back up at his family, with an unsure expression.

Bill – Come on, you know you have to say yes.

Everyone was looking fearfully at Dipper now, but Mabel's eyes were the most pleading of them all.

Mabel – Dipper, don't do it.

Dipper stared at his family for a while longer, and then he glanced around the town before he narrowed his eyes and closed them. After a small moment of silence, Dipper turned back to Bill and looked at him with a solemn expression as he held his hand out to the triangle-bodied gem. Bill's eye expression changed again to look as if he was smiling evilly. He then grabbed Dipper's hand and a blue flame erupted around the two hands, marking their deal. Mabel and the others were now staring disbelievingly and horrifyingly at Dipper and Bill, however Mabel looked the most devastated as she tried to run forward to stop her brother, only to have Ford and Wendy hold her back.

Mabel – NOOOOOOOOOO!

Dipper and Bill's gems began to glow as they performed their fusion dance. Bill then gave an evil glance to Mabel and the others before his and Dipper's bodies began to glow, merge, and reform. Their new body continued to grow bigger, and bigger, shocking everyone who was watching. Finally, the fusion's body took complete form and the glowing died down so that it was completely visible. The fusion looked like an enormous, much more evil form of Bipper, who had a now brass-yellow colored gem on his forehead, representing Dipper's gem, and another brass-yellow gem replacing his left eye, representing Bill's gem. He also had 10 extra arms that looked exactly like Bill's original arms alongside his body, resembling a centipede. The giant Bipper-fusion opened its eye, looked down, and smiled evilly at Mabel and the others, who all continued to stare at the new fusion in absolute fear and shock. He then began laughing evilly as he stood up and lifted his human hands into the air, which were both instantly consumed by large blue flames.

Pyrite – Yes, yes! I can feel it! The energy building within me faster than any I've ever encountered! Now the world really will be mine!

The Bipper-fusion continued to laugh, earning him plenty of horrified stares from everyone in Gravity Falls. Just then, sparkles of blue light seemed to shimmer around his left hand, which quickly formed into a cuff and a long chain, which seemed to connect to the rift in the sky. The Bipper-fusion looked at his left hand in surprise and shock as soon as the cuff and chain formed around it.

Pyrite – What?!

Sparkles of blue light then shimmered around the fusion's right hand and formed into another cuff and chain as well, surprising him even more.

Pyrite – What's happening…?!

More sparkles of blue light then began shimmering around the fusion's body, which quickly turned into a bunch of chains that wrapped around him, completely binding all his extra arms. Mabel and the others watched in shock and confusion as the Bipper-fusion was suddenly restrained and was currently trying to fight against the chains of energy that seemed to be trying to pull him towards the rift.

Pyrite (Bill) – What do you think you're doing?!

The fusion's expression then changed from confusion to one of determination, and his voice seemed to change as well, sounding a little more like Dipper's.

Pyrite (Dipper) – I'm done with standing by while you roam around and play people into your hands. Now this time, you've played into my hands! And I'm taking you back where you belong!

Two large arms made out of the same blue energy that was restraining the Bipper-fusion then grabbed his shoulders and began to pull him towards the rift. The fusion tried desperately to fight back, but his struggles appeared to be in vain. Mabel and the others ran forward, still in shock.

Mabel – That was Dipper's voice!

Stan – Is the kid doing this?!

Wendy then widened her eyes in shock and realization.

Wendy – No way… He couldn't have…?

Pyrite (Bill) – You can't be serious!

The others all turned their attention back to the Bipper-fusion, who seemed as if he was at war within himself.

Pyrite (Bill) – If you pull us back into the rift and seal it, you'll trap yourself on the other side as well!

Pyrite (Dipper) – Fine then!

Mabel and the others all gasped in shock and horror once they heard what both sides of the fusion just said.

Pyrite (Dipper) – If I have to end up imprisoning both of us together, I'll do it! After all, we made a deal, didn't we?! And this time I'm gonna make sure you keep your end of it!

The chains and the hands pulling the Bipper-fusion continued to pull him further and further towards the rift, no matter how hard he struggled.

Pyrite (Bill) – No…! No! You can't do this!

The fusion continued to try and break free, and his body then seemed to morph out of place just for a quick moment before it returned to normal, representing the fusion's instability. The Pines family continued to stare in horror, as the fusion was pulled closer to the rift.

Mabel – Dipper, no!

Mabel finally pulled free from Ford and Wendy's grasp and began running towards the Bipper-fusion.

Ford – Mabel, stop!

Wendy – Mabel!

Stan – Get back here!

Soos – Dude, wait!

Mabel continued to run towards the Bipper-fusion, but then she tripped and fell. The chains restraining the fusion finally began to pull him into the rift.

Pyrite (Dipper) – We're gonna stay in this nightmare dimension, forever!

The Bipper-fusion was now almost completely pulled into the rift except for his head. He looked down one last second and saw Mabel looking up at him desperately, with tears beginning to spill from her eyes. The fusion's expression then turned sorrowful.

Pyrite (Dipper) – I'm sorry…

The Bipper-fusion made one last struggling jerk before he was pulled completely into the rift, which then began to grow smaller. As the rift shrank, all the corrupted gemstones of Bill's friends began to get sucked back up into it as well. Once they were all pulled in, the rift finally completely closed and disappeared. A large pink wave of energy then emitted from where the rift formerly was and spread all throughout Gravity Falls, reversing all the weird effects of Weirdmageddon and returning everything to how it formerly was before. The only proof of Weirdmageddon's occurrence left were the multiple merged gem shards lying everywhere. Everyone in Gravity Falls however, paid no heed to the changes around them, as their eyes were glued to the sky; none of them could get what they had just witnessed out of their heads. Even Gideon and his prison friends couldn't stop staring at the sky in shock and disbelief. Ghosteyes was the first to break the long silence.

Ghosteyes – That… was by far the bravest thing I've ever seen.

Gideon – It certainly was, Ghosteyes. I admit… It certainly was.

Gideon took off his hat and held it close to his chest as he continued to stare up at the sky. Wendy, Soos, Stan, and Ford were then all shown continuing to gaze up at the sky as well; sadness, shock, and disbelief beginning to fill each of their expressions.

Stan – What the heck just happened…?

Wendy – It was Dipper…

The others all turned to Wendy once she spoke, but her expression now only held sadness.

Wendy – He took control and used that chance to pull his and Bill's fusion back through the rift.

Ford – I see. Then that means Dipper fused with Bill intending to trap him back in the Nightmare Realm…

Soos then looked very upset.

Soos – But… but Dipper trapped himself there too. Then… then that means…

Stan – Are you saying that the kid is now stuck in the same messed up dimension that evil triangle gem came from?!

Wendy didn't say anything, but her expression gave everyone the answers they needed. Dipper was gone.

Soos – No… No, no, no, no! That can't be!

Stan then faced Ford, put both of his hands on his shoulders and looked him with an expression filled with desperation.

Stan – Ford! Come on! You know all about this gem stuff and how it works! Tell me that Wendy just hit her head too many times and doesn't know what she's talking about!

Stan looked at Ford strongly, his eyes pleading for him to say what he wanted him to say. Ford looked at his brother sadly before he looked down at the ground as tears began welling up in his eyes.

Ford – I'm sorry, Stanley… But I can't…

Stan's eyes widened for a moment before all the hope inside them died out and he covered his face with one hand, trying not to let the others see him break down.

Mabel – You're wrong…

Stan, Ford, Soos, and Wendy quickly turned their heads towards Mabel's direction once they heard her voice. She had finally gotten up onto her feet, but she didn't turn around.

Mabel – This is all just a horrible nightmare, right? And when I wake up, Dipper will be sleeping in his bed right across from me, right?!

Mabel finally turned around to face her family; she looked completely devastated. Tears were flowing heavily down her face and her expression held the same pleading desperation Stan's did. Wendy attempted to step forward.

Wendy – Mabel-

Mabel – I thought we won… I thought it was all over… I wanted to spend the rest of summer having fun with everyone and have the best birthday party ever.

Wendy and the others didn't dare to move another muscle, as Mabel's words made the pain in their hearts grow.

Mabel – But how can I do all that… without Dipper being right there with me?!

Mabel then fell to her knees and began sobbing uncontrollably.

Mabel – I don't care about the party anymore! I don't care that summer's almost over anymore! I don't even care about whatever I have to face or leave behind when I'm growing up! I just want my brother back!

Mabel continued to sob in despair until she felt a pair of arms wrap around her. Though her eyes were blurry from her tears, Mabel was slightly able to make out that it was Wendy who was hugging her.

Wendy – It's going to be okay.

Mabel – No, it's not… Not without Dipper.

Wendy continued to hug Mabel, trying to comfort her even though tears were also spilling from her eyes. Soos then walked over to his friends and hugged them as well; unable to hold back his own tears any longer. Stan and Ford watched the three for a while before they too joined in the hug. The five of them stayed that way for a while before they finally pulled apart. Mabel wiped her eyes with her arm and turned around to look back up at the sky once again, however something on the ground caught her eye; it was Dipper's hat, which had fallen off while he was dancing with Bill. Mabel quickly ran over to the hat until it was right at her feet and she stood still for a moment before she kneeled down and picked it up. She stared at the hat for another moment before she began to cry again and hugged it close to her heart, letting some of her tears drop onto the one piece of her brother she had left.

* * *

 **So, there you have it! I will post another chapter up soon!**

 **If you like the idea so far, let me know if you'd like me to make an official plot, because I am truly considering it.**

 **See you next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back! Here is another chapter, like I promised!**

 **The events in this chapter takes place a while after Weirdmageddon ended and Dipper and Bill fused. Gem activity is still wild in Gravity Falls because a lot of fused gem shards were left in the real world even after the rift closed, so a few fusion monsters have regenerated and are now running loose around the valley. Even though summer is over, Mabel is still staying with Stan and the others, helping recover the leftover gems and trying to find some way to get Dipper back.**

* * *

It looked like a regular late evening in Gravity Falls, night had almost fallen, and the town seemed quite peaceful. However a large poof suddenly rang out and a huge burst of colored smoke seemed to sprout from the forest. Mabel and Wendy were then shown returning from the woods, holding bubbles that contained fused gem shards in them. The two were dirty and their hair was messed up, but Mabel looked rather cheerful.

Mabel – Well, that one made quite a blast!

Wendy – Ugh, I'm beat! Tracking down and poofing all these fusion monsters is really getting to be such a pain. They're so stubborn and out of control.

Wendy stretched back, but then she slumped forward and put her hand on her back.

Wendy – And all this fighting's really killing my back.

Mabel – Aw, come on Wendy! Where's that happy face? Oh, wait!

Mabel reached into her pocket and pulled out a sticker, which she then put on Wendy's chest. The sticker had a picture of an anime eyed happy face.

Mabel – There it is!

Wendy looked at the sticker and chuckled.

Wendy – Man, I don't think I know anyone who can be happy at any time as much as you are Mabel.

Mabel – Nah, come on! There are some times when I'm not happy.

Mabel and Wendy continued to walk to the shack.

Mabel – Like the time when Waddles almost got eaten by that pterodactyl. Or the time when we thought Grunkle Stan was hiding a doomsday device in the basement and lied to us all this time about truly being our uncle.

Soos – Or the time when your 13th birthday was coming up and you found out high school was going to be horrible and then Dipper decided to stay in Gravity Falls to become Ford's apprentice which made you run away and accidentally give Bill the rift, allowing him to start Weirdmageddon and trap you in that prison bubble until we finally got you out, but then Bill forced Dipper to fuse with him which he did but only to trap Bill back in his dimension where the two of them are now imprisoned?

Soos was shown working on the golf cart again as he spoke. After finishing his long speech Mabel looked down sadly, her happiness quickly gone. Wendy then glared at Soos.

Wendy – Soos!

Soos – Oops. Sorry, Dude. I shouldn't have brought that up.

Mabel – It's okay, Soos. And you guys don't have to not mention him around me. I know you miss Dipper too.

Soos – Thanks, Dude. But hey, maybe Mr. Pines and Ford have finally found a way to get there.

Stan – Don't push your luck, Soos.

Stan then walked out of the shack, looking pretty tired.

Wendy – Whoa, you okay, Mr. Pines?

Stan – Am I okay? You should be asking Ford. He's been down in the basement for 10 days straight trying to find a way into that dimension. The guy looks like he hasn't slept in a decade.

Mabel – Grunkle Ford just needs a glass of Mabel Juice. That will perk him up!

Ford – No thank you, Mabel. I'll be fine without it.

The others all turned to see Ford walking out of the shack. Deeply shocked expressions formed on each of their faces when they saw him; his hair was messed up, his trench coat was slipping off, it looked like he hadn't shaved in a while, and there were huge bags underneath his eyes. Ford yawned as he walked over to the others.

Mabel – Are you sure, Great Uncle Ford? You look exhausted.

The others continued to stare at Ford, who seemed to be spacing out.

Stan – Kid's right, Ford. Glad you finally came up cause you need some sleep!

Ford – I suppose, I could use a small rest. If I can't concentrate properly, there's no guarantee I'll be able to find a safe way into the Nightmare Realm that won't affect our own dimension.

Stan – Small? Oh no, Poindexter. You're going to get all the sleep you need and no less!

Ford – Stanley, I understand how necessary sleep is, but we can't waste any time!

Wendy – He's got a point, Mr. Pines. We need to find a way to get to Bill and Dipper as fast as possible. As it stands, their fusion is a ticking time bomb.

Mabel then looked worried.

Mabel – Is Dipper gonna be okay?

Wendy – He had control when he used Bill's power to drag their fusion into the rift. But, a fusion like theirs is unstable; pure gems were never meant to fuse with corrupted ones.

Ford – And Bill is different from the others in his world as well. As the first corrupted gem to be born in the Nightmare Realm, he is also the most powerful. The fact that he and Dipper were able to successfully fuse at all was lucky enough. But if that delicate balance breaks, the anger and mistrust that bonds their fusion together will take over and rampage. On the other hand, depending on how long Dipper can hold them down, the stress could even end up shattering both of their gems completely.

Mabel looked even more scared, but then Stan put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

Stan – Don't worry, Mabel. We're gonna get him back.

Mabel smiled at Stan.

Stan – But first things first… We need to put this brainiac to bed.

Wendy yawned and Soos's eyes began to get droopy.

Soos – Count me in on that, Dude. I don't even think I have the energy to walk back to my Grandma's house.

Mabel then gasped as though she had a brilliant idea.

Mabel – We should all have one big slumber party!

Ford – A slumber party?

Mabel – Yeah! We'll all get together in the living room with blankets, pillows, and stuffed animals, and sleep together!

Mabel counted on her fingers as she planned.

Wendy – Doesn't sound too bad. I think we all could use a chance to relax. Besides, it's getting dark and I think we're all a little tired. So let's just go with it.

Soos – Sure, Dude! Sounds fun!

Ford – I don't know. I really think it would be better if-

Stan then put his arm around Ford's shoulder while wearing a huge grin on his face.

Stan – A slumber party sounds like a great idea! Let's do it!

Everyone was then shown settling into the living room, getting out pillows, blankets, and even Mabel's stuffed animals. Mabel was all cleaned up and already in her pajamas, while Stan was wearing his usual undershirt and boxers. Wendy was all freshened up as well but she only took off her green sweater, her belt, and her boots. Like Wendy, Ford had taken off his trench coat, belt, and boots. Soos, however, was still wearing the same clothes as before. After everyone got set up, Mabel turned off the lights and stood in the center of the living room, earning everyone's attention.

Mabel – I, Mabel Pines, hereby decree that the Super Relaxation Pines Family Slumber Party is ready to begin!

Stan – Well, time to get snoozing. Goodnight, everyone!

Stan, who was sitting in the chair, instantly fell asleep and began snoring. Wendy, who was on a beanbag with a blanket covering her, yawned and began to get relaxed as well.

Wendy – I never thought I'd say this, but I think I'm gonna follow Stan's example.

Wendy closed her eyes and fell asleep as well.

Soos – Night, Dudes!

Soos, who was on the floor with a blanket, a pillow, and a few of Mabel's stuffed animals, also began to go to sleep. Mabel got comfortable on the couch with the rest of her stuffed animals, a pillow, and a blanket. She then looked over at Ford, who was also on the floor with a pillow and blanket like Soos, except he was still sitting up.

Mabel – Aren't you going to go to sleep too, Great Uncle Ford? Grunkle Stan said you needed it the most.

Ford – What? Oh yes, of course. I just go through a few premature stages before I get to sleep.

Mabel – I don't know what that means, but I'm suddenly interested.

Ford – Why don't I just show you?

Ford crossed his legs, and got into a meditation pose.

Mabel – You meditate, Great Uncle Ford?

Ford opened one eye and looked at Mabel.

Ford – It helps clear my head so I'm prepared.

Mabel – Prepared for what?

Ford suddenly turned his gaze away from Mabel.

Ford – Nothing. I might take awhile, you should just go to sleep, Mabel.

Mabel – Okay…

Mabel looked at Ford suspiciously before she lay back down and began to look up at the ceiling. Her eyes then started drooping and before she knew it, she was asleep and began to dream. In her dream, Mabel was shown standing by the front door inside the Mystery Shack all dressed up in a pretty dress. Wendy was right beside her, brushing her hair and they both looked very excited.

Wendy – And… perfect! You're definitely going to be the prettiest girl at the dance now, Mabel.

Mabel – Thanks, Wendy. But lets wait for the man to decide before we start giving out the awards.

Soos, who was wearing his question mark costume, suddenly came into the room.

Soos – I'm a man. Or am I a baby? Were you talking about me? Why do I keep asking these questions?

Mabel just smiled.

Mabel – Thanks, Questiony The Question Man-Baby. But I meant the other man.

Stan suddenly popped his head into the room.

Stan – You mean this man?

Mabel – No, Grunkle Stan! My date to the Gravity Falls dance!

Stan then scowled.

Stan – Oh, that man. Just make sure he has you back by ten.

Stan then left.

Soos – Mr. Pines, do you need any handyman service from a handy question man? Or baby?

Soos then left the room as well.

Wendy – Never mind those two. Just go and have fun. And maybe even break a few rules while you're at it.

Wendy winked at Mabel, who smiled and pointed at her friend.

Mabel – You got it, Sister!

Wendy then left the room as well, leaving Mabel by herself until the doorbell rang.

Mabel – Coming!

Mabel ran to the door and waited before she opened it.

Mabel – Who's ready for a magical eve-

Mabel opened the door and looked a little surprised at first, but then she smiled to see that even though it wasn't her date, it was Ford who was standing at the door while facing away.

Mabel – Oh my, who could that be?

Ford then turned around, though he kept his hands behind his back and was smiling a huge smile.

Ford – Oh, Mabel! Is the big dance tonight? How ironic.

Mabel – What's ironic, Great Uncle Ford?

Ford stepped inside and Mabel closed the door. He then leaned down to her but continued to hold his hands behind his back.

Ford – Well it just so happened that I was planning to give you a little surprise on the night of the dance and by some coincidence I felt a hunch that something was telling me to go into the woods today. So naturally, I followed my hunch and found… this.

Ford finally held his hands out to Mabel, showing that he was holding a rainbow colored ladybug. Mabel's eyes widened and she gasped quietly.

Mabel – It's beautiful…

Ford – These are rare rainbow ladybugs that are not as shy as regular ones. Because of their tame nature, they also make great hair accessories.

Ford put the ladybug in Mabel's hair, completing her look. Mabel smiled and hugged Ford tightly.

Mabel – It's perfect! Oh, thank you, Great Uncle Ford! Thank you, thank you, thank you!

The doorbell suddenly rang again and Mabel quickly let go of Ford. She then put her hand on the door handle again and began to squeal excitedly.

Mabel – This is it…! The most exciting night of my-

Mabel opened the door but stopped mid-sentence due to what she saw. Dipper was at the door, except his eyes and his open mouth were glowing a light eerie blue glow. Mabel looked both startled and confused once she saw him.

Mabel – Dipper?

Suddenly, Mabel saw that she and Dipper were alone in what looked like a dark pine tree forest. The trees however, started growing taller and taller and were beginning to overshadow Dipper. Mabel then opened her eyes and sat up from the couch. She was sweating a little and had a small look of distress on her face.

Ford – Mabel, are you all right?

Mabel turned her gaze towards Ford, who was looking at her concernedly.

Mabel – Wh-what? Oh, I'm fine.

Ford – Are you sure? I was just about finished with my meditation and I saw you tossing and turning in your sleep.

Mabel – It's nothing, Great Uncle Ford. I just had a weird dream.

Ford – I see. Would you like to talk about it?

Mabel – I guess… I was waiting for my date to a dance but when I opened the door, Dipper was there…

Ford – Oh… I'm sorry, Mabel.

Mabel – No, I'm fine. It was just weird.

Ford – Why don't you join me in another meditation? It will help clear your mind so you won't be bothered by any more dreams while you sleep. I've been using this technique for years now and have always had a dreamless sleep ever since. Well, except for the times whenever Bill visited me.

Mabel – Wait, Grunkle Ford, you don't have any dreams when you sleep?

Ford – Only once I finish meditating.

Mabel – But, why would you want to do that? Dreams are so cool. I mean, I know they don't always make sense… and I guess they are kind of hard to explain which is probably why they're boring to listen to. Like this one time, I had a dream where Grunkle Stan was setting up a new attraction in the back of the Mystery Shack. But the door led to a Sev'ral Timez concert instead. So, I go in to watch the concert, and Deep Chris says a special guest will be singing with them, and… it turns out to be Gompers.

Ford began to look sleepy again as he tried to listen to Mabel's story. He then yawned and lied down onto his pillow. Mabel's eyes began to get droopy as well.

Mabel – And… and then he starts singing… really well actually.

Mabel then yawned as well, beginning to get sleepy again herself.

Mabel – And I ask him… Gompers-

Mabel yawned and she soon began to lie back down.

Mabel – Gompers, when did you lean to sing? Y-you can't even… tell… me… what… time… is…

Mabel then fell asleep again and began to have another dream. This time she was riding Aoshima through a rainbow colored sky.

Mabel – We'll never let you control our lives! We've come to take action!

Aoshima opened his mouth, but the sound of a car horn came out instead of a dolphin noise.

Mabel – Faster, Aoshima! We must get to the sugar factory before they release the ultimate Smile Dip!

Waddles, who had angel wings, suddenly came flying up next to Mabel.

Mabel – Waddles! My flying pig! Have you come to join us in our rebellion?

Waddles then flew over Mabel and began to lower himself on top of her.

Mabel – What? No, wait! Waddles, there's not enough room for two on this ride!

Waddles then fell on Mabel, causing a poof of magical pink dust to surround her and Aoshima. When the dust disappeared, Mabel was still covering her face with her arms, but she was also flying by herself with Waddles' wings. She then put her arms down and looked at her wings in realization.

Mabel – Oh, a pig upgrade. Thanks, Waddles!

Mabel then began to fly even faster.

Mabel – Now to get to the sugar facto-

Mabel then looked to her side in confusion.

Mabel – Huh, Soos?

A giant Soos head that resembled Pac-man was shown eating a row of big waffles with buff arms, until everything around Mabel disappeared, leaving her alone in a black space area.

Mabel – Okay… this is getting kind of weird.

Dipper – This is weird.

Mabel then stopped flying, causing her wings to disappear, but she continued to float. She then looked around.

Mabel – Wait, I know that voice-

Dipper – Mabel?!

Mabel turned around to see a shocked Dipper floating behind her. She smiled and quickly raced over to him.

Mabel – Dipper!

Dipper – Mabel, what are you doing in here?

The darkness around Dipper and Mabel began to change into a bunch of wavy, angry colors.

Mabel – I can't believe it! Well, I know this is just a dream, but I don't care! I'm just so happy to-

Dipper – What? Dream? You mean…?

Dipper's face then turned to one of stress and horror, causing Mabel to frown as well.

Dipper – No… No, no, no, no! This can't be happening! Why is this happening?!

Dipper clenched his head with both of his hands as he glanced downwards in panic, earning him a worried look from Mabel.

Mabel – Dipper? What's wrong? Are you okay?

Dipper – Mabel, please, I'm trying to concentrate! I-

Suddenly, the sound of deep distorted laughter could be heard. Mabel and Dipper both turned to the source of the noise to see a smiling mouth open up in the strange background surrounding them. Mabel then woke up again, to hear Stan laughing, but her eyes widened once she remembered her dream.

Mabel – Dipper!

Mabel then looked over at Stan, who was still laughing.

Mabel – Grunkle Stan? What's so funny?

Stan – Mabel! Mabel, you've got to see this! Come on, look!

Stan pointed at the ground. Mabel looked to see Ford, fast asleep, but he was moving his hands around and talking in his sleep as well.

Ford – No, no… Billy, give me the cracker… No, bad badger…! Come here…!

Stan – Ford's always had this strange sleep-talking problem. I haven't seen him do this since we were in high school. I can only imagine what's going on in that brainiac's head right now.

Mabel smiled and giggled as she watched Ford.

Mabel – Huh, no wonder he tries not to have any dreams at night.

Ford – I told you… Wait, don't point the paddle this way… No, other way… Other way…! Ah!

Ford suddenly opened his eyes and woke up, looking horrified. He instantly sat up and stared at the wall, until he slowly turned around to face Mabel and Stan. Ford was silent for a moment before he finally spoke.

Ford – Stanley, please don't tell me…

Stan tried hard not to laugh, but was clearly having trouble keeping it in.

Stan – Did'ya have nice dreams, Poindexter?

Ford looked even more horrified as Stan finally began to laugh out loud.

Mabel – Great Uncle Ford?

Ford – Mabel! Please don't say a word about this to anyone…!

Mabel – No. I mean, okay… But, that's not it. I had another dream about Dipper.

Ford still looked freaked out, however.

Ford – Don't worry, Mabel! Dreams aren't real remember? They're just a series of thoughts, images, and sensations that occur in a person's head during sleep!

Ford looked more like he was trying to convince himself rather than Mabel. However she soon had a look of concern on her face.

Mabel – But… But this was different. I think I was talking to him. Like, really talking to him.

Ford finally looked serious again.

Ford – Wait, you mean actually to Dipper?

Stan – Hold on, how do you know?

Mabel – I just do. He was yelling, and… he looked like he was in trouble.

Ford – What did he say? Is he still in control?

Mabel – I… I don't know.

Wendy and Soos were then shown waking up.

Wendy – Uh, what's going on?

After a while, Wendy and Soos were filled in on the details of Mabel's dreams.

Wendy – But, if that's true, then how were you able to contact Dipper in the first place?

Soos – I know! Dipper has dream powers, remember? What if he's using Mabel's dreams to connect with her mentally?

The others all looked at Soos in slight shock and respect.

Wendy – Soos, that's brilliant.

Mabel – But Dipper looked really freaked out once he saw me.

Ford – It's possible that he might be using his powers to contact you unintentionally. Like some sort of distress signal.

Stan – If it happened twice already, then can it happen again?

Mabel – What do you mean, Grunkle Stan?

Stan – If you can talk to Dipper in your dreams, then maybe he can _tell_ you how we can reach them.

Wendy – Yeah, since their minds are technically one now, if Bill knows any way we can get to the Nightmare Realm, then Dipper should know it too.

Ford – It's unlikely considering how Bill needed the portal and the rift to cross into our world in the first place. But if he happens to know anything that could be of use to us, we have to find out.

Mabel – Then it looks like I've got to go back to sleep. Great Uncle Ford, tell me about your dream so I can fall asleep!

Ford then looked shocked.

Ford – Wait! My dream?! Couldn't we just… count sheep?

Stan – Come on, Ford! It's for the great or good!

Soos – I'd like to hear about it.

Wendy – Tell us! Tell us!

Ford finally sighed in defeat.

Ford – All right…

Ford took a deep breath before he began.

Ford – So, in my dream I was-

Snoring was suddenly heard from Mabel's direction, making Ford stop and look over at her in confusion. Mabel was indeed, already asleep.

Wendy – That was fast…

Stan – Wow, talk about a burn. Am I right?

Mabel began to dream once again; she opened her eyes to see that she was sitting on top of a rainbow in what looked like the same setting as her favorite cartoon show.

Mabel – Huh? Am I in… Wait, then I must be dreaming now.

Mabel then grinned.

Mabel – Which means I can imagine anything I want… Kitten fists!

Two pink cat heads suddenly appeared in place of Mabel's hands.

Mabel – I did it!

Twinkle Heart then appeared behind Mabel.

Twinkle Heart – That's right! Because you believed in your-

Mabel – Not now, Twinkle Heart. I'm on a mission.

The area around Mabel disappeared and turned black once again, leaving her floating in the empty space by herself. The cat heads changed back into her original hands as well. Mabel then proceeded to search around the area.

Mabel – Now to find Dipper.

Mabel passed by a bunch of the objects and characters that appeared in her previous dreams as she searched.

Mabel – Not Dipper, not Dipper, not Dipper-

Mabel then flew into a large mess of hair.

Mabel – Gompers-

Mabel then took a closer look at the hair, realizing that it was brown like hers instead of beige, and the head it belonged to didn't look like a goat's head but instead like a person's.

Mabel – Wait a minute, you're not Gompers!

Mabel then fell through the hair and landed in a large pine tree forest, with puzzles, books, and notes randomly placed on the ground. The sky however, was filled with the same ominous colors that filled the sky of Gravity Falls during Weirdmageddon, and there seemed to be a bunch of eyes imprinted everywhere. Mabel finally sat up and took in her strange surroundings.

Mabel – What the…? What is this place?

Mabel then heard groaning coming from behind her, making her turn around to see Dipper standing a few feet away from her; his hands were completely covered by balls of blue energy attached to long chains that sunk into the ground. The places where the chains met the ground emitted ripples that were normally seen on water, indicating that the ground itself was not made out of earth.

Mabel – Dipper!

Dipper turned around once he heard Mabel; his face was covered with sweat and he looked like he was struggling.

Dipper – Mabel! Why do you keep coming back?!

Mabel quickly raced over to her brother, worry written all over her face. Dipper then turned his attention back to the chains that were attempting to drag him into the ground.

Mabel – Dipper, what's happening to you?!

Dipper – Don't get close to me! I can't get distracted… Every second, I can feel him trying to drain my energy! I've got to keep amplifying my strength to hold us down in the bottom of the Nightmare Realm!

The chains gave another tug, causing Dipper to groan in struggle and slight anguish again.

Dipper – I have to keep him… under…!

Mabel's expression changed to one of fear as she continued to stare at Dipper. His face and body both held stress and he looked like he could give out at any moment.

Mabel – Wait! Dipper, tell me how we can get to you! Everyone's trying really hard to find a way into the dimension you're in so we can rescue you! If you know something, please tell me!

Dipper then widened his eyes and glanced back at Mabel in shock.

Dipper – What?! No!

Dipper then felt the chains tug even harder this time, jerking him closer to the ground.

Dipper – I told you… to stay away…! Ah!

Dipper finally got pulled underneath the surface. Mabel quickly raced over to the spot where he was formerly standing and started pounding on the ground in absolute worry and fear.

Mabel – Dipper! No, Dipper! Dipper!

Suddenly, another figure rose out of the rippling ground. Mabel quickly turned around to see that it was Bill, whose arms and legs were both in shackles attached to the other ends of the chains that pulled Dipper down. The triangle-shaped gem was on his knees and began panting, sounding as stressed and exhausted as Dipper had. He then looked up and glared at Mabel.

Bill – Shooting Star…!

Mabel looked completely horrified.

Mabel – Bill!

Bill, with some difficulty, began to crawl angrily towards Mabel.

Bill – All because of you two…! All because of you two! I would have won if not for you two!

Bill was now only inches away from Mabel as he attempted to grab her. Mabel cringed and shut her eyes tight, awaiting whatever Bill was going to do to her. But then, he felt himself being jerked by the chains again.

Bill – No! NOOOOOOOO!

Despite his struggles, Bill was easily dragged away from Mabel and pulled back into the ground. Dipper then instantly re-emerged from the ground behind Mabel with a large gasp; rings of light were quickly escalating around his body before they disappeared, representing his amplifying powers, however they were colored brass-yellow instead of their usual light blue color. Mabel turned back around once she saw her brother.

Mabel – Dipper!

Dipper then fell to his knees and began panting harshly; he looked even more beat up and exhausted than before.

Dipper – Can't you see…? I can't stop, not for a second… Not even for you…

Dipper then looked up at Mabel and narrowed his eyes at her; bags formed from extreme stress were visible under his eyes.

Dipper – Don't come back here again… And don't try to rescue me either… I don't want your help…!

Mabel looked shocked and horrified.

Mabel – What? No! You're my brother! Didn't you promise me you wouldn't get stupid?! That we would grow up together?! Why are you pushing me away all of a sudden?! What are you trying to prove with this?!

Dipper – This doesn't have anything to do with me proving anything, Mabel! Just let me do this for you!

Mabel then looked taken aback.

Mabel – Wait… what?

Dipper – I've made promises I couldn't keep, and I've broken ones I thought I could… But most of all, I couldn't stop Bill from manipulating you back then. I'm not going to let him hurt you like that again!

Mabel now had tears in her pleading eyes.

Mabel – But Dipper!

Dipper – NO!

Dipper shut his eyes and faced his head towards the ground.

Dipper – Don't you get it? I'm not Dipper anymore. I'm not even a moonstone anymore.

Dipper then stood up and continued to narrow his eyes as he looked at Mabel. His bangs then blew by, revealing his gem, which began to shine a brass-yellow glow instead of its usual light blue glow. A similarly colored, pyramid-shaped force field then formed around him.

Dipper – We're Pyrite now.

Mabel watched in horror as Dipper and the pyramid force field surrounding him sunk back into the ground. Suddenly, the ground began to shake and Mabel turned around to see a glowing Pyrite emerge and take form. As she put her arm over her eyes to shield them from the light, the gravity around her suddenly disappeared, causing her to float into the air. Once she was floating at the same level of Pyrite's face, the giant fusion turned his head towards her.

Pyrite – GO!

Mabel instantly woke up.

Mabel – Dipper!

Mabel was sweating and she began panting heavily. Everyone quickly gathered around her, concern printed on each of their faces.

Wendy – Mabel, calm down. Just take deep breaths.

Stan – It's okay, we're here for you, Kid.

Mabel quickly hugged Stan tightly. He hugged her back and began rubbing circles on her back, attempting to calm her down.

Mabel – Oh, Grunkle Stan…

Stan could feel Mabel's tears begin to soak his shirt, but he didn't mind.

Soos – What happened? Did you see Dipper?

Mabel pulled away from Stan, but she still had tears in her eyes, so he kept his hand on her shoulder for comfort.

Mabel – Yeah… He's still fused, and he's still in control but… I don't know for how much longer…

The others looked at each other worriedly. Mabel then turned towards Ford as her expression once again began to fill with fear.

Mabel – Grunkle Ford, I'm so scared.

Ford then hugged Mabel as well.

Ford – It's all right, Mabel. I know you're scared for Dipper. We all are. And I promise we'll save him if it's the last thing we do.

Mabel hugged Ford back for a moment before he pulled away and looked straight into her eyes while keeping his hands on her shoulders.

Ford – That's why we have to believe everything will be fine. Trust me.

Ford gave Mabel a reassuring smile. She then wiped her eyes and nodded.

Ford – Good. Now, why don't we all get some real sleep?

Wendy – Yeah, after all, we can't let a good slumber party go to waste.

Everyone nodded and agreed.

Stan – Here, I'll help you all fall asleep by telling you about my dream.

Stan took a deep breath and was about to speak until he heard snoring. He looked around the room to see that everyone, including Ford, had fallen asleep right away.

Stan – Huh, talk about a burn, all right.

* * *

 **That's it! Hope you liked it!**

 **I have an idea for a third chapter, but it will probably take a while before I update again. If any of you have any ideas or requests, please tell me, and if you want me to make this an actual story, I'd love to hear your opinions.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, hi everyone. I am SOOO sorry I haven't been posting anything new for a LONG time. I really want to post at least one more chapter because I'm sure a lot of you want to know the aftermath of all the events that have happened so far.**

 **It's just that, I haven't been able to come up with an extremely good idea as for what should happen next. I have pieces of ideas, but I don't have enough to piece it all together. I even saw the newest leaked clip of Steven Universe where Alexandrite fights Malachite and finally splits her apart, but not even that gave me very much inspiration.**

 **So I am posting this message to ask for your help:**

 **I am giving all of you viewers a chance to send me any possible ideas you may have for what should happen next. I really could use some ideas and I would love to hear any that you may have. I will add my own elements too of course, if I decide to use any of your ideas, I don't want to rip off you guys of course. But any thoughts or ideas are completely welcome. Who knows? If I like them, I might choose even more than one.**

 **Please, please, PLEASE review and send me your ideas if you have any! I could REALLY use your help!**

 **Thank you so much for bearing with me all this time, and I promise your efforts will not be in vain!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heeeeeeyyyyyyy! Long time no see! Sorry I took SOOOOOOOOOO long to update! It was hard coming up with a good concept, but I got a lot of support and help from many people, including you guys, and I'm finally back to give you all more.**

 **I hope you are excited, because here is where everything begins to finally come together. I did end up using the Steven Universe episode "Super Watermelon Island" to help me write this, but I also put in a lot of my own elements as well, So I hope you all enjoy it.**

 **On that note… I DON'T OWN GRAVITY FALLS OR STEVEN UNIVERSE! ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO ALEX HIRSCH AND REBECCA SUGAR!**

* * *

It looked like another beautiful autumn day outside the Mystery Shack. Inside, Mabel, Stan, and Soos were all sitting in the living room, watching the Gravity Falls local news.

 **Shandra** **–** **In other news, the remaining gem mutants that were left behind from Weirdmageddon have decreased greatly in numbers. Local townsfolk claim that the Pines family is behind this dramatic change, but no solid evidence has yet been confirmed.**

Soos – Huh, so that's why those paparazzi guys keep coming to the shack all the time. I thought you were secretly a famous movie star, Mr. Pines.

Mabel – Wendy and I haven't seen many fusion monsters in the woods for a while either. Great Uncle Ford says we may have almost gotten all of them.

Stan grinned and put his hands behind his head.

Stan – Great! Nice to know we'll finally have those taxidermy creeps off our backs.

Ford then walked into the room.

Ford – I'm afraid we won't exactly be done with all the fusion experiments even if we manage to capture them all, Stanley.

Everyone then turned their attention to Ford.

Mabel – Why? What are we gonna with them, Grunkle Ford?

Ford – That's just it. We've been able to keep them contained thanks to you and Wendy so far. But this fusion experimentation goes far beyond my own knowledge of gem biology. The most my research has managed to confirm is that their forms are indeed inseparable.

Mabel walked up to Ford.

Mabel – You mean we can't turn them back to normal?

Ford – These aren't like regular fusions, Mabel. Their gems have already been shattered beyond repair and their shards are stuck together. Even if we destroy their physical forms, they'll remain linked every time they regenerate. I'm afraid there's nothing we can do to help them now.

Mabel looked down a little sadly.

Mabel – I just feel so bad for them.

Stan – Hey, those things were created to be henchmen for Bill. It's not like they would have any other mindset.

Mabel looked back at Stan and then looked to the side uneasily.

Mabel – I guess so…

Stan – If there's nothing we can do, don't even bother worrying about it. Let's just be happy we finally have a chance to relax now that there aren't many more of those things left to deal with.

Stan leaned back and put his hands behind his head again, beginning to get comfortable. Suddenly, everyone heard someone knocking at the door. Stan quickly frowned in irritation.

Stan – Ugh! Not again!

Stan was then shown opening the door to the shack.

Stan – All right, that's it! I've had enough of you news people-

Stan then stopped, seeing that instead of interviewers like he was expecting, it was Fiddleford at the door.

Stan – What the? McGucket?

Fiddleford – Hehehe. And folks used to call me an old kook.

Ford then came up next to Stan and smiled once he saw his friend.

Ford – Ah, Fiddleford. You're back. Do you have the materials I asked for you to find?

Fiddleford – Right here.

Fiddleford pointed behind him before he turned around and ran off.

Fiddleford – Sorry it took so long, but it was no can of tuna getting them all the way back here.

Stand and Ford's eyes then widened once they saw Fiddleford start dragging a giant bag towards the shack.

Fiddleford – Don't suppose I could get a hand or two?

Mabel, Soos, and Wendy were then shown in the kitchen, popping popcorn in a pot without a lid.

Mabel, Soos, Wendy – Pop! Pop! Pop! Pop! Pop!

Popcorn was popping and flying everywhere, making the three friends laugh. On piece even fell into Mabel's mouth, catching her by surprise and making her choke a little. Wendy and Soos laughed even more as they watched her and Mabel soon joined in again once she managed to successfully swallow the popcorn.

Wendy – Man, popcorn rain is the best.

Soos – The only thing that could be better is if popcorn actually started raining from the sky. I don't suppose either of you have some sort of food weather alteration gem powers or something?

Mabel and Wendy looked at each other for a moment before they both started laughing.

Wendy – No, Soos. We can't do anything like that.

Soos – Okay, just thought I'd ask.

Soos then walked away and came back with a broom.

Soos – Well, we should probably clean up this mess before we like, you know, get into trouble or something.

Wendy – Yeah, we probably should.

Wendy then smirked and glanced at Mabel.

Wendy – Of course, you're never actually in trouble unless you get caught.

Mabel smiled excitedly back at Wendy.

Stan – Should have thought of that sooner, Wendy.

Mabel, Soos, and Wendy all turned to the door to see Stan standing on the other side, looking as if he was pulling something. Soos then whispered back to Mabel and Wendy.

Soos – Dudes, I think we've been caught.

Mabel then finally noticed what Stan was doing.

Mabel – Grunkle Stan, what's that?

Stan – No idea except that it's heavy.

Stan was then shown to be pulling the large sack from before into the kitchen, with Ford and Fiddleford helping move it from behind.

Stan – What exactly _is_ in this thing? A bunch of rocks?

Fiddleford – Yep! And a lot of them!

Stan then glanced at Ford.

Stan – Has he lost his mind again?

Ford – Don't worry. These are exactly what I asked Fiddleford to bring.

Mabel, Soos, and Wendy then came over, each with curious expressions.

Mabel – Grunkle Ford, why would you ask Mcgucket to bring you a bunch of rocks?

Ford – You'll see very soon. For now, I need everyone to help carry this down to the basement.

Everyone was then shown in Ford's lab next to the old portal room. Ford was facing away from the others as he started untying the large bag.

Stan – Okay, Poindexter… Now that you've got us all down here, you mind telling us what's going on?

Ford then reached into the bag and pulled out a big blue rock with a crystal like appearance and looked as if it was a broken piece from some kind of sculpture. He then turned back around to face the others.

Ford – All right. Listen carefully, everyone. I'm sorry I kept you all in the dark about this until now, but I didn't want to say anything that might get your hopes up until I was certain this plan might even work.

Mabel – Great Uncle Ford, what are you talking about?

Ford – Ever since Weirdmageddon ended, I've been looking for a solution how to save Dipper, and I think I have an idea how to do so.

Everyone's eyes widened and they began paying close attention.

Ford – As you all know, the problem was finding a safe way into the Nightmare Realm that wouldn't rip another tear through the interdimensional structure between our worlds like before.

Ford held up the stone in one hand for everyone to see.

Ford – But with this, we might now have a chance to pull it off.

Everyone turned their attention to the rock Ford was holding.

Wendy – What do you mean? What is that?

Ford – A piece of a gem teleportation device.

Ford glanced at the rock as he continued.

Ford – Before I first arrived in Gravity Falls, I took a few brief detours to other places that showed signs of gem activity and found these crystal-like pedestals in each one. I later learned that they were called warp pads. According to my research, gems built them in many regions of the Earth shortly after they first arrived thousands of years ago, and used them to travel all across the planet by means of teleportation.

Stan – So basically, what you're saying is that these things were able to teleport gems from one place to another?

Ford – Exactly. Unfortunately, the warp pads are extremely fragile, and if they are damaged even just a little, they become completely inactive.

Wendy – So, why did you ask McGucket to bring a bunch of broken chunks? Aren't they all useless?

Ford – Not necessarily.

Ford then walked over to one of his desks, opened the drawer, and pulled what looked to be the memory gun out, except it seemed slightly altered.

Ford – You see this, everyone?

Soos – Hey, isn't that the memory gun?

Ford – Yes, but I suppose I wouldn't exactly call it a memory gun anymore.

Fiddleford walked over to look closer at the small machine and he smiled.

Fiddleford – Looks like your modifications were successful.

Ford – It definitely took more than one sleepless night of tinkering and recalibrations, but we won't know for sure if it will really work until we test it out.

Mabel – What do you mean, Grunkle Ford? What happened to the memory gun?

Ford – I re-modified it to change it into, I guess what you could call, a warp stream portal gun.

Mabel, Soos, Wendy, and Stan then looked at Ford with surprised expressions.

Stan – Wait, how were you able to do that?

Ford – That's where the warp pad chunks in come in. Even if they're broken, the pieces still give off an energy signature, which means they're still capable of performing their function if they were fixed, or even used in an alternate way. In that sense, if we can harness the energy data from these chunks and transfer it into a device capable of containing and directing it…

Mabel smiled.

Mabel – Like the memory gun?

Ford – Exactly. Then, we should be able to create our very own warp stream that will take us straight to the Nightmare Realm.

Mabel then looked really happy.

Mabel – Really?!

Stan – But will the energy from those chunks be enough? I may not be a science nerd like you Ford, but even I learned a thing or two while trying to fix that old portal of yours, and I'm pretty sure that teleporting from one place to another here is a lot simpler than trying to teleport all the way to another dimension.

Ford – You're right, Stanley. A single warp pad wouldn't provide enough energy. But these chunks aren't from regular warp pads; they're from the Galaxy Warp.

Soos – I don't know what that is, but it sounds rad.

Ford – The Galaxy Warp is composed of a bunch of much more advanced warp pads that allowed gems to travel to other planets… including their own home planet.

Mabel's eyes grew big and shiny, filled with wonder.

Mabel – Whoa! So those warp pads can take you to space?

Ford – Yes, or at least they could before. Last I checked, they were all inactive. Right, Fiddleford?

Fiddleford – Yep! All of them are either cracked or completely broken now.

Mabel then looked disappointed.

Mabel – Aw.

Ford – But this many samples from all those warp pads should provide us with the energy we need.

Mabel – I can't believe it! We're finally going to get Dipper back! Great Uncle Ford, you're amazing!

Mabel jumped up to Ford and gave him a big hug, which he happily returned with an affectionate chuckle.

Stan – Well, what are we waiting for? Let's finish this gem warp thing and get our other kid back!

Wendy, Soos, and Fiddleford – Yeah!

The warp pad chunks and the modified memory gun were then shown hooked up to a machine, performing the energy transfer. Fiddleford was also at the machine, operating it and checking the results. Meanwhile, the others were sitting together further in the back of the lab and Ford was kneeling over a very large briefcase.

Wendy – Hey, Ford? Now that we can actually get to the Nightmare Realm, what exactly is the plan to get Dipper back? There's no way those two won't still be fused once we find them, and it's too risky to split an unstable fusion like Pyrite apart with brute force.

Ford – No need to worry. I already have a plan for how to split them up.

Ford opened up the case, revealing his quantum destabilizer.

Ford – At this point, the only way to safely split up those two is to destabilize their fusion's physical form. Luckily, I invented this quantum destabilizer with that very function. If I use it on Pyrite, it should force him to come undone without causing any harm to Dipper or Bill.

Mabel looked relieved as she stared at the destabilizer.

Ford – Unfortunately I'll only be able to fire it once, so I have to make sure I land a perfect shot. I can't afford to miss again…

Ford whispered his last sentence to make sure no one heard him. Mabel however, did manage to catch a little of what he said, but she decided not to say anything. Stan then lowered his brow as he stared at Ford.

Stan – Hold up, what do you mean by "you"? Don't tell me you're planning on entering this dimension alone.

Ford – Of course I am. I'm the only one who has experience in traveling through different dimensions, including this one. It's only natural that I-

Stan then stood up.

Stan – No way! There is absolutely no way I'm letting you tackle this by yourself! If you're going, so am I!

Ford – Stan, it's too dangerous! You don't know anything about the Nightmare Realm like I do! Entering a dimension like this with no prior knowledge is out of the question!

Stan – Hey, I've seen what's considered nightmarish enough when that dumb triangle gem tried to take over the world. And I'm not letting my own twin brother wander into another dimension and leave me on the other side worrying if he'll even be back or not! I lost you to a portal once, Stanford! I'm not letting that happen again! Like it or not, I'm coming with you!

Ford was silent and just stared at Stan, seeing the sincerity and fear in his eyes.

Ford – Stanley…

Stan – Besides, I'm responsible for those kids. Their parents entrusted them to me and I already failed one of them. I'm mostly to blame for what happened to Dipper, so now it's my responsibility to get him back safe and sound. I'm done letting my family down.

After another moment, Ford finally sighed and covered his face with one hand.

Ford – Why are you always so stubborn?

Stan grinned.

Stan – Runs in the family, Sixer. Don't deny it.

Ford then let out a small chuckle before he looked back up at Stan.

Ford – All right. I suppose I'll need someone to help me carry this thing anyway. I'm getting old after all.

Ford smiled playfully but also genuinely at Stan, who gave a genuine smile back. Wendy then walked up next to Stan and grinned at Ford as well.

Wendy – Yeah, and if you've really only got one shot, you're gonna need an actual gem to watch your back in case you run into any trouble.

Ford looked at Wendy with a surprised expression, but she continued talking before he could say anything.

Wendy – And as a fusion that's lived with four Corduroy lumberjacks for years, I think I'd make a pretty good asset for this mission.

Stan – Heh, can't argue with that.

Ford seemed to think for a moment before he looked back at Wendy.

Ford – I suppose you're right. Fine, Wendy, you come with Stanley and me. The rest of you stay here.

Mabel then ran up to the others as well.

Mabel – No, wait! Let me come too!

Stan, Ford, and Wendy all instantly turned their attention to Mabel.

Stan – What?! Oh no, absolutely not! You're not going anywhere, young lady!

Ford – Stan's right. It's far too dangerous-

Mabel – But I'm a gem too! And I've been through all sorts of dangerous things all summer! I can help!

Wendy kneeled down to Mabel and put her hand on her shoulder.

Wendy – Mabel, I understand how you feel, but even I agree with your uncles. We already lost Dipper to that place and we don't want-

Mabel – No! You don't understand!

Wendy, Stan, and Ford were all taken aback by Mabel's outburst. She had tears in her eyes and she looked at them desperately.

Mabel – The only reason Dipper fused with Bill was to protect us! To protect me! He's been protecting us all this time, but no one has been there to protect him. That was supposed to be my job!

Wendy, Stan, Ford, and even Soos continued to stare at Mabel in silence as her tears began to drip down her face.

Mabel – He's my brother just as much as I'm his sister. We're supposed to protect each other. Don't you see? I _have_ to be there for him! I have to protect my twin brother just like he protected me. I don't care if he turns me away. Because even if he says he doesn't want my help…

Mabel then narrowed her eyes in determination.

Mabel – I know that he _needs_ it!

The others stared at Mabel with wide, shocked eyes for a long moment until she turned towards Stan.

Mabel – Grunkle Stan, you felt the same way when you were trying to save Great Uncle Ford, didn't you?

Stan covered his face with one hand and sighed.

Stan – I'm not letting my great niece into another dimension most of us don't know anything about except that it's full of danger. And that's my final answer!

Mabel looked down, broken-hearted.

Stan – Which is what I would say, but if she's got a brother who's trapped there… There's no point in me trying to stop her.

Mabel looked back up in surprise. Stan then walked over to her, prompting Wendy to stand up and move out of the way for him as he kneeled down to Mabel and smiled at her.

Stan – Because when it comes to family, nothing will stop you from saving them.

Mabel smiled back and hugged Stan, who hugged her back.

Stan – But unfortunately, it's not up to me.

Mabel looked at Stan confusedly before he stood up and turned back around to face Ford.

Stan – You're the one in charge, Ford. Whatever you say, it's your call.

Ford was silent as he glanced down at Mabel, who was looking at him with a pleading expression again.

Mabel – Please, Grunkle Ford. Let me help. Let me save my brother. Please.

Ford continued to stare at Mabel until he finally let out a big sigh.

Ford – Well, if Stanley says nothing will stop you regardless… then there's certainly nothing I can do.

Ford smiled at Mabel and she gave a huge smile back before she ran over to him and jumped onto his chest, hugging him as well.

Mabel – Thank you, thank you, thank you!

Ford hugged Mabel back happily.

Ford – Just promise me this, Mabel.

Ford put down Mabel and looked at everyone.

Ford – And this goes for everyone else as well. If we're all going together, we're going as a team. Which means everyone is to stay safe, watch each other's backs, and most importantly… no one is to try to risk their own life any more than the rest of us. Agreed?

Mabel, Wendy, and Stan looked at each other for a moment before they looked back at Ford, each with a truthful smile on their face.

Mabel – Okay.

Wendy – You got it.

Stan – Whatever you say, Poindexter.

Ford smiled reassuringly.

Ford – Then it's settled. The four of us will enter the Nightmare Realm to retrieve Dipper.

Soos finally stood up from his spot and walked over to the others as well.

Soos – What about me, Dudes? I want to help save Dipper too!

Everyone looked back at Soos, but Stan took the moment to walk up to him.

Stan – No, Soos. You need to stay.

Soos – But… But Dipper is like, my best bud. And… and I want to help-

Stan put his hand on Soos' shoulder and continued to stare at him with a serious and trusting expression.

Stan – I know, Soos. I know. That's why we need you here.

Soos looked a little confused, allowing Stan to explain.

Stan – Someone's got to help McGucket from this side to make sure we all get there and back safe and sound. The only one we can count on to do that now is you, Soos.

Soos looked a little taken aback before Stan grinned.

Stan – Well, how about it? Can I trust my best handyman to do this really important job for us?

Soos smiled, suddenly looking vey enthusiastic. He then saluted Stan with a confident grin.

Soos – Yes Sir, Mr. Pines! I promise not to let you down!

Stan slapped Soos on the back proudly.

Stan – That's what I like to hear!

Mabel then went up to Soos as well.

Mabel – Don't worry, Soos. With you and McGucket here, and me, Wendy, Stan, and Ford there, we'll definitely be able to get Dipper back!

Soos – Thanks, Dude. I just hope we'll be able to use the warp gun soon.

Wendy – I know what you mean. All this waiting is killing me.

Fiddleford suddenly walked up to the group.

Fiddleford – It's ready, Ford.

Everyone quickly turned their attention to Fiddleford.

Ford – Excellent. All right everyone…

Ford was then shown picking up the warp gun and walking into the old portal room with everyone else standing behind him.

Ford – Let's hope this works.

Ford began turning the letter dial and soon spelled out NIGHTMARE REALM onto the screen.

Ford – Similar to how the memory gun functioned only to erase the memories related to the subject spelled out on the machine, by entering the name of the area we wish to arrive in, the warp stream we create should take us straight there.

Ford then held the gun up and prepared to fire.

Ford – Stand back!

Everyone backed safely away from Ford, who then pulled the trigger, causing a giant ray of blue energy to shoot out from the gun. The energy then appeared to begin gathering up in one spot as Ford continued to hold the gun steady.

Ford – Come on, come on…

Everyone watched the process with nervous expressions, each one praying with all their might for the warp stream to open. After another few moments however, the energy finally formed into a complete warp portal, allowing Ford to power down the gun and let out a huge breath he didn't even know he was holding. Smiles then appeared on everyone else's faces as the realization that they succeeded kicked in.

Stan – I-I can't believe it!

Soos – It worked, Dude! It really worked!

Fiddleford – Yee-haw! I dare say we actually gone and done it!

Ford then turned to the others, still looking serious.

Ford – There's no time for celebrating! The warp isn't going to stay for long! We have to move now before it disappears!

Wendy – Well then, let's go! There's no time to lose!

Wendy ran forward determinedly towards the warp.

Mabel – Come on!

Mabel ran after Wendy with Stan following right behind, carrying the briefcase holding the quantum destabilizer. All three then ran straight into the warp.

Soos – Be careful, Dudes!

Ford turned towards Fiddleford and threw the warp gun at him, which he successfully caught.

Ford – Wait one full hour before firing it again! That should give us enough time to find Pyrite and un-fuse him! But it's too risky to create a warp to bring us home from that side! We need to do it from here!

Fiddleford nodded in understanding.

Fiddleford – All right! But you better make sure you come back!

Ford – Don't worry! We will! I'll make sure of it!

Ford then jumped into the warp himself just before it closed. Soos and Fiddleford continued to keep their eyes glued to the spot where it used to be however.

Soos – You think they're gonna be okay?

Fiddleford – I don't know.

Soos turned towards McGucket with a worried expression, but the old inventor just smiled.

Fiddleford – But Ford has always been a man to his word. I know for a fact he'll pull through. And the same goes for the rest of them as well.

Soos then smiled, looking reassured.

Soos – Yeah, that's right. They're definitely gonna make it back in time! I just know it!

Mabel, Wendy, Stan, and Ford were all then shown screaming as they sailed swiftly through the warp stream. Mabel however, soon found herself smiling.

Mabel – Hey, this is actually kinda fun!

Stan – You gotta be kidding!

Wendy – Guys, look!

Wendy pointed ahead, showing everyone that they were beginning to head straight towards a bright light that seemed to shine brighter the closer they got to it.

Ford – We're coming to the end of the stream! Everyone, brace yourselves!

Everyone screamed again just as they headed into the bright light. The warp portal was then shown opening up again, and Mabel, Wendy, Stan, and Ford instantly shot out just before it closed. The momentum from the warp stream caused them to slide across the ground a little once they landed. Once they stopped, the four sat up and began rubbing their heads and arms due to their rough entrance.

Mabel – Whoa… Now that's what I call a wild ride.

Stan – Ugh… I'm getting too old for this.

Wendy – Did we make it?

Ford rubbed his head a bit more before he opened his eyes and gasped in shock and recognition.

Ford – Yes… We're here.

Everyone else looked at Ford before they looked around their surroundings as well. They all instantly gasped and their faces filled with slight horror. The entire terrain around them was a rocky plane, except that the earth was pitch black; it was almost impossible for everyone to tell if they were standing on solid ground or an endless void of darkness. The sky was filled with all sorts of wavy, angry colors that would send shivers down anyone's back. The atmosphere itself even felt different; the air smelled sour and it held an unfamiliar and unfriendly chill that not even Mabel's sweater could protect herself from. At the same time however, the entire area also looked very dead, there weren't even any creatures in sight, which surprisingly just made everyone feel much more uncomfortable. And every once in a while the wind sounded as though it was composed of tiny whispers so unintelligible, it was as if their intention was to drive any listeners insane.

Mabel – Th-this is the Nightmare Realm?

Wendy – It's awful…

Stan – No kidding… But if I'm being honest, you made it sound a lot worse than what I'm seeing right now, Ford.

Ford – Don't let your guard down. This is only the center section of the entire dimension.

The others then looked surprised.

Stan – Center section? What do you mean?

Ford looked down with a fearful expression as he explained, obviously implying bad memories were roaming through his head.

Ford – The Nightmare Realm is composed of several areas that each has completely different terrains. The landscapes are so random it's as if someone took a bunch of pieces from multiple different jigsaw puzzles and put them together even if they didn't originally fit. One area could be an endless ocean; another could be an infinite sky with no ground. Not only that, but the realm itself uses paranoia and suspicion to lure victims into any one of those different sections… And the madness you're subjected to makes it nearly impossible to escape… Trapping you inside an endless circle of insanity…

Ford's hands began trembling and he kept his head lowered down in fear. Wendy and Mabel took notice of his distress, which only made their own grow even more. Stan also looked anxious, but after looking at the others, he narrowed his eyes in determination and stood up straight.

Stan – Argh! Whatever! So what if this dimension's that messed up?! We came here to get Dipper remember? So how about we all stop standing around doing nothing and start searching already?!

Everyone turned their attention to Stan and looked at him with slight surprise as his voice somehow managed to distract them from their fear. Ford then narrowed his eyes in determination as well, regaining his composure.

Ford – Stan is right. We need to stay focused on the mission. We have a one-hour time limit before Fiddleford creates another warp for us to get back home, which means we have to find Pyrite before then.

Wendy – But how are we gonna find him? From what you said, he could be anywhere in this dimension!

Everyone suddenly felt the ground shake a little.

Stan – What the…? What was that?

The ground then started shaking again, this time more aggressively than before.

Wendy – Are earthquakes normal for this place too?

Ford – No, not usually. And especially not ones like these.

The small tremors continued to get more and more aggressive, causing everyone to wobble a little. As they tried regaining their balance, Mabel suddenly turned around in curiosity as she began hearing some echoing sounds of the tremors coming from behind her.

Mabel – Grunkle Ford, I think there's something over there!

Mabel pointed in the direction she heard the echoes and began to run closer to it, until Ford grabbed her shoulder and stopped her.

Ford – Mabel, wait! Let me check something first.

Ford reached into his pocket and took out a grey stone, which was light enough to be completely visible among the pitch-black ground.

Ford – I brought a few essentials I thought we might need in case we came across a situation like this.

Ford then tossed the stone forward, and it tumbled across the ground for a moment before it suddenly seemed to fall out of sight.

Ford – Just as I thought.

Ford then walked forward, took out a white spray can, and drew a line across the ground.

Stan – Uh, Ford? What are you doing?

Stan walked up to Ford, but before he could go any further, Ford quickly put an arm in front of him to stop his brother.

Ford – No, Stanley get back!

Stan – What? What's wrong?

Ford – The area up ahead is a chasm. This line is the only thing standing between us and the cliff-side.

Stan jumped back in surprise. Ford also stepped backwards from the line he drew. Mabel however, looked ahead in amazement.

Mabel – Wow… It's just like the bottomless pit!

Ford – Not exactly, Mabel. Unlike the wormhole back home, I'm pretty sure this pit does have a bottom.

Wendy – How can you tell? I didn't even hear that rock you threw hit the ground yet.

Ford – Listen closely.

The ground then shook again, making everyone lose their balance once more. But then they all heard the echoes of the tremor from within the chasm in front of them just as Mabel did before.

Wendy – Hold on, you mean…

Ford – Yes. Whatever it is that's causing these earthquakes, it's down there.

The ground started shaking again, but this time it didn't stop. The earthquake began to get more and more aggressive, causing everyone to back away from the edge of the cliff and huddle closer together. Suddenly, Pyrite rose up out of the chasm and the earthquakes ceased. Everyone instantly gasped in horror once they saw Pyrite, who proceeded to roar and tug against the chains that were still restraining his body.

Ford – Everyone, hide!

Ford made sure to lower his voice as much as he could so Pyrite wouldn't hear him. The group then ran off and managed to hide behind a few rocks that weren't too far from the fusion's position.

Stan – Well, looks like we found him.

Mabel peeked out from behind the rock and watched as Pyrite managed to climb out of the chasm and continue to fight against his restraints.

Mabel – Something's wrong. I thought Dipper said he was holding Pyrite down at the bottom of the Nightmare Realm. And it doesn't look like those chains are pulling him down so easily anymore.

Mabel then turned to the others and saw that Wendy had a look of horrified realization on her face.

Wendy – This is bad. Dipper is losing control.

Everyone then looked at Wendy in shock.

Wendy – Soon Bill will overpower him and Pyrite will be loose.

Ford then put a hand to his forehead in frustration.

Ford – We got here too late…

Stan – What do you mean we're too late?! Just use that destabilizer you brought and split them up already!

Ford – It's not that simple anymore, Stanley. If Pyrite gets free there's a higher risk we won't be able to get a clear enough shot. We need to subdue him in order to make sure we don't miss.

Stan – And how are we gonna do that?

Ford – I don't know. Even with his amplifying powers, Dipper must be getting tired from fighting Bill for so long. If even he can't keep Pyrite down anymore, I'm afraid there's not much we can do.

Wendy thought for a moment before she seemed to get an idea.

Wendy – Well, if we want to take down a fusion, it's going to take another fusion to do so. Right, Mabel?

Wendy turned her attention to Mabel and winked at her. Mabel seemed to get the message as she slowly gasped and a huge smile spread over her face.

Mabel – Wait, wait, wait! Are you talking about Amber?!

Wendy – You bet!

Mabel's smile grew larger, her eyes widened with joy, and her body began shaking with excitement. Stan then put his hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

Stan – Hold on, hold on. Are you sure this is a good idea? The last time you two fused, you practically left one half of the shack still standing.

Ford – Wait, what?

Stan – Trust me, you don't want to know.

Wendy – But that's why we need Amber now! Mabel and I can do way more damage together then we did that day if we go all out. And it's not like we have to beat Pyrite. We just gotta rough him up enough to give you guys the perfect chance to use that thing on him.

Ford considered Wendy's idea for a moment.

Ford – That might actually work. But Pyrite is immensely powerful. Are you sure just the two of you will be enough to even stand against him?

Wendy and Mabel chuckled.

Mabel – Grunkle Ford, aren't you forgetting? Wendy's a fusion too.

Wendy – Yeah, so technically…

Wendy then glanced behind her shoulder, at her back, where her two gems were located.

Wendy – it's the three of us against him.

Meanwhile, Pyrite was continuing to struggle against his chains. Stan peeked behind the rock and watched him nervously for a moment before he turned back to the others.

Stan – Uh, hate to break this up… But if we're gonna do this thing we better do it now!

Wendy – Alright.

Wendy narrowed her eyes in determination and looked at Mabel, who looked just as determined.

Wendy – Ready Mabel?

Mabel – Let's do it!

Wendy and Mabel's gems then started glowing as they performed their fusion dance. Once they took their final pose, their bodies began to glow, merge, and reform. Stan and Ford both watched in amazement as Amber finally took complete form. She was around 25 feet tall, had two extra arms on her lower hips, and long honey colored hair put into a giant braid. She also had one amber gem on her stomach, representing Mabel's gem, and two amber gems on her back near her shoulder blades, representing Wendy's gems. Pyrite was then shown again.

Pyrite (Bill) – Give up!

With a final struggling groan, the blue energy chains restraining Pyrite finally broke, as well did the rest of the chains binding his body. He panted for a while and grasped his left wrist in his right hand before he gripped his left hand into a fist.

Pyrite (Bill) – I'm impressed! You really held out.

Amber – HEY, PYRITE!

Pyrite's human eye and gem eye widened in shock and he gasped as he glanced back and saw Amber standing not too far away from him.

Pyrite (Dipper) – What are they doing here?!

Pyrite then shut both his eyes tightly and groaned, indicating that he was fighting with himself again.

Pyrite (Bill) – Stop! Pathetic!

Pyrite then opened his eyes again, though this time his human eye was shaped more like Bill's.

Pyrite (Bill) – Thinking you can keep protecting them. Don't you think we've been holding us back for too long? This is our chance to see what we're truly capable of! Besides, if we're going to be this thing together, I think we deserve to have at least a little bit of fun.

Pyrite then glanced back at Amber again, this time with a devious grin.

Amber – Cooperate, and we won't have to fight! You're outnumbered.

Pyrite finally turned around to face Amber and he gave her a menacing smile. A large ring of fire then suddenly started surrounding them, shocking Amber.

Pyrite – I may be outnumbered, but you're out of your realm!

Pyrite held out both of his human hands and blue flames appeared in each one as he glared at Amber aggressively.

Pyrite – I can't wait to tear you Pines apart!

Amber narrowed her eyes and charged forward towards Pyrite, who turned one of his blue flames into a red fireball and shot it at her. Amber managed to dodge it but then Pyrite did the same for his second flame, which did manage to hit her. However instead of burning her, the fire turned into one of Bill's red binding arms and completely tied up Amber. Pyrite then levitated her and brought her up to him as he looked at her amusingly.

Pyrite – Did you honestly think you would be any match against me?

Ford and Stan were shown continuing to watch from behind the rock. Ford looked worried, however Stan looked surprisingly calm.

Ford – Oh no! I knew this would happen!

Stan – Don't worry, Poindexter. They've got this.

Ford then looked at Stan confusedly.

Ford – What?

Amber was shown again and she narrowed her eyes before her body began to glow and grow, completely shocking Pyrite. She broke her bindings as she continued growing and she didn't stop until she was finally as large as Pyrite. She then grabbed his collar and pulled him close as she glared at him.

Amber – Yes… I did actually. Let's dance.

Ford gasped in shock.

Ford – H-how did she…?

Stan grinned and chuckled.

Stan – Amber's pretty darn good at shape shifting. And she can keep any form she takes for pretty long too. Not too surprising honestly considering she's a fusion of Wendy and Mabel.

Ford stared at Stan for a while before he smiled and turned his attention back to the fight.

Ford – Nope. In fact, it's quite incredible.

Back at the battle, Amber picked up Pyrite, spun around, and threw him, luckily at a safe distance away from Stan and Ford. She then jumped closer to him shortly after he hit the ground, but Pyrite quickly got up and rose up his right hand. A bunch of blue sparkles shimmered around it before a bunch of spears made of blue energy formed. Pyrite threw all the spears straight at Amber, who reached behind her with two of her arms, took out her two hatchets from her back gems, and used them to shatter each spear that came close to hitting her. She then threw both hatchets into the air, used one of her lower arms to take out her grappling hook from her front gem, and shot it straight at the sky. The grappling hook hatched onto her two hatchets and then quickly retracted, bringing the hatchets back down with it. Once it retracted completely, the three weapons merged and became a large trident, which Amber quickly spun around and pointed at Pyrite.

Amber then formed and shot a bunch of balls of pure energy from the tip of her trident. One ball of energy however wasn't shot from her weapon like the others were. Instead, the tip of the trident separated from the staff, but was still attached by a long cable, and Amber swung it around, flinging the energy resting on the tip straight at Pyrite. However, just before all the energy attacks could reach him, Pyrite created a large light blue force field in front of him, which blocked every single one of Amber's energy attacks, shocking her. Brass-yellow rings of light then quickly escalated around Pyrite's body, representing his amplifying powers, and he pointed all of his extra 10 arms at Amber and shot large and powerful lasers out of each one. All the laser beams seemed to merge together as they headed for Amber, becoming one very large beam. Just before they reached her, she swung another energy wave straight at the incoming laser attack, however once the two energies clashed it created a powerful force that pushed Amber back straight into the ground. And just before she could get up, Pyrite suddenly stood on top of her, panting angrily and holding his left hand up before curling it into a fist. He then attempted to punch her, but she managed to move her head out of the way just in time, causing Pyrite to hit the ground instead. A large crack formed in the ground as a result and began spreading straight towards Stan and Ford's direction.

Ford – Stan, hand me the destabilizer. We need to get ready.

Stan – Okay.

Stan was just about to give Ford the briefcase with the quantum destabilizer inside, but then he heard the sound of cracking earth and turned towards its direction. Even though the ground was pitch black, and even with his cataracts, Stan somehow managed to make out the change in movement of the ground, letting him know he and Ford were in trouble.

Stan – Watch out!

Stan quickly pushed Ford out of the way just as the ground around them began to break apart. Stan however lost his balance and began to fall into the newly split crevice. Luckily, he managed to grab onto an edge of rock just in time, however he lost grip on the briefcase, which continued to fall until it landed on a small platform of rock sticking out of the side of the crevice.

Stan – Argh, dang it!

Stan looked up to the top before he looked back down where the destabilizer was. He then narrowed his eyes in determination before he began to slowly climb down towards the briefcase. He slipped a few times on his way down and almost lost his grip a couple times, but eventually he got far down enough until he was right above the briefcase. Stan then reached down, stretching as far as he could to try to grab it.

Stan – Come on, come on…

Another tremor suddenly shook out, making Stan struggle to keep his balance, and causing the platform of rock holding up the briefcase to begin the crumble. Stan managed to regain his composure however and he reached out for the briefcase again. Finally, he successfully grasped it just before the platform completely broke apart, allowing Stan to let out a triumphant grin.

Stan – Yes!

Stan laughed victoriously and then began to climb back up to the surface, though it was hard to climb and carry the briefcase at the same time. Just as Stan was about to make it to the top, more and more tremors began ringing out, causing more and more rocks alongside the walls of the crevice to crumble. Stan looked around nervously before the rocks underneath his feet gave out as well, putting all of his weight on the rock his hand was gripping alone, which was also beginning to crack loose. Realizing he wouldn't make it, Stan swung the briefcase in his other hand back and forth a few times before he finally threw it upwards, and it safely landed at the top. Just as he sighed in relief, the rock Stan was holding onto broke off from the wall and he began to fall once again. However, another hand suddenly shot down and grabbed Stan's just before he could fall to his death.

Ford – Stanley!

Stan looked up in surprise to see that it was Ford that had caught him, and was currently trying to pull him back up.

Stan – Ford?

Ford – Hold on, I've got you!

Stan – Don't worry about me! Just get the destabilizer and split up Pyrite!

Ford – Don't be ridiculous! I'm not gonna let you fall, Stan!

Stan – Saving the kid is what's important right now-

Ford – So is saving you! Don't ever say something like that as if you don't matter! We're finally together again after so long, Stan! I can't lose you again!

Stan was speechless as he looked up at his brother and saw his eyes begin to water. Stan then narrowed his eyes in determination and managed to grip the wall with his free hand to help pull himself up. Ford used as much of his strength as he could to pull up Stan until he was finally close enough to the surface for Ford to grab onto his shoulder as well and pull him the rest of the way to safety. The two brothers panted for a moment before Stan looked back at Ford with a grateful smile.

Stan – Thanks, Bro.

To Stan's surprise, Ford suddenly hugged him. Though Stan seemed tense at first, he eventually relaxed and returned the embrace. Ford had buried his face into his brother's shoulder, but Stan didn't need to see his face to know that Ford was absolutely relieved he was okay.

Ford – You're welcome.

The two brothers then pulled apart and looked over at the briefcase. Ford went over to it, opened it, and took out the quantum destabilizer before he glanced back at Stan.

Ford – Alright. What do you say we put an end to this?

Stan nodded.

Stan – Let's go.

The two brothers then ran off to get closer to Amber and Pyrite's fight, which had moved all the way over towards some large cliff-sides towering above them. Stan and Ford quickly found a new hiding place that still kept them at a safe distance from the battle, however from the look of things, Amber was losing. Pyrite was currently pushing her back until he finally pinned her on the ground again, all while wearing a smug grin on his face.

Pyrite – You know, it's funny.

Pyrite then rose up his right human arm and punched Amber straight in the face.

Pyrite – I always knew there was more to fusion than even Homeworld ever believed. But to think I'd actually get to experience it myself.

Pyrite then levitated Amber off the ground, spun around, and threw her against the cliff-side, causing her to land harshly onto the ground.

Pyrite – It really does hold a whole new world of possibilities.

Amber got up onto her knees, but then she began to glow as if she was about to come undone. However, after putting one of her hands to her face and taking a moment to compose herself, the glowing died down.

Amber – Keep it together.

Pyrite continued to grin as he jumped closer to Amber.

Pyrite – What's wrong? Feeling a little unstable? In that case, let me help you.

Pyrite then used his human hands to summon a force field bubble around Amber, which he then began shrinking, slowly crushing her in the closed space.

Pyrite – Sorry, but there's only room for one dominator in this suffocating dimension.

Amber cried out as the force field trapping her continued to close in around her. Pyrite just laughed however, until he felt something around his foot, startling him.

Pyrite – What?

Pyrite looked down and saw that a few fusion mutants were surrounding and trying to climb up his leg. A bunch more fusion experiments then came around and began climbing up the rest of his body. Pyrite looked over towards the large chasm he came out of and saw that the fusion monsters were coming out of it as well. He then glared down at them in irritation.

Pyrite – Argh, not again!

Pyrite began trying to pull off the fusion mutants climbing on top of him, though due to their numerous numbers, it was proving to be difficult. Stan and Ford watched the whole process in amazement and confusion.

Stan – What the…? Are those…?

Ford – Yes, more fusion experiments. And it seems as though they're going after Pyrite.

Stan – But, don't they work for Bill? Why are they attacking him then?

Ford – I-I don't know.

Due to Pyrite's distraction, the force field around Amber began to grow weaker. She took this chance to form a ball of energy in each of her four hands before she pushed outwards against the sphere trapping her, allowing her to break free. She panted for a moment before she let out a loud battle cry. Meanwhile, Pyrite was furiously stomping on all the fusion monsters around him.

Pyrite – What is THIS?! You think you can keep holding me DOWN?!

He then threw all the fusion experiments that had gathered on his body into the air.

Pyrite – NOBODY CAN!

All the fusion monsters Pyrite threw then fell harshly onto the ground, causing them to poof instantly. Pyrite continued to glare down at them just as he raised all his 12 arms up and blue flames appeared in each one.

Pyrite – Not anymore.

Suddenly, the tip of Amber's trident, connected to it's long cable, spun around Pyrite multiple times and instantly tied up his body.

Amber – HEY!

Pyrite turned his head around and saw Amber, holding the staff of her separated trident that was connected to the other end of the cable.

Amber – Don't forget about me!

Amber then pulled on her staff, drawing Pyrite towards her and punched him straight in the stomach right when he was only a few inches away from her. Pyrite's human eye widened and his face contracted in anguish as he let out a moan of pain. Amber then quickly drew her cable back in and put her trident back together before she kicked Pyrite upwards and shot another ball of energy from her trident from underneath him, knocking him high into the air. Amber soon jumped up into the air after him and once they were at the same level, she threw her trident straight at Pyrite. The weapon didn't impale him, as his body was caught between the outside and center prongs, however it was thrown with enough force to pin him against the wall of the cliff-side. Amber landed back on the ground and watched as Pyrite began attempting to pry her trident off the wall before he glared down at her.

Pyrite – You really think this is gonna stop me?!

Amber – Now, guys!

Amber turned around as she called out making Pyrite look in the same direction with confusion. He then gasped at what he saw. Both Stan and Ford were holding the quantum destabilizer, which looked ready to fire, and were aiming it straight up at him.

Ford – Ready to do the honors, Stanley?

Stan – With pleasure!

Stan then looked up at Pyrite.

Stan – This might hurt a little. But you two really need to spend some time apart.

Stan and Ford then both pulled the trigger and the quantum destabilizer fired, this time, landing a direct hit. Pyrite screamed as his body seemed to be electrified for a moment, but then he finally exploded in a brass-yellow poof of smoke. Stan, Ford, and Amber all shielded their eyes away from the massive explosion. Stan and Ford were the first to look back up.

Stan – Did… Did we actually do it?

Ford – Look!

Ford pointed upwards and Stan followed his gaze to see an unconscious Bill and Dipper falling straight towards the ground. Amber quickly caught them each in one hand and walked forward to Stan and Ford before falling onto her knees, letting out an exhausted groan, and finally un-fusing. Mabel and Wendy landed on their knees and panted, Bill lying on the right side of them and Dipper lying on the left. Wendy then turned her attention to Mabel.

Wendy – You still alive?

Mabel – Ugh… yep.

Stan and Ford quickly ran over to Mabel and Wendy.

Ford – Is everyone all right?

Wendy – More or less.

Mabel then gasped.

Mabel – Dipper!

Mabel turned towards Dipper and went over to him. She then turned him over and held his body in her arms as she looked down at him worriedly. Mabel tried to shake her brother awake, but Dipper didn't stir; the only thing that put her worry a little at ease was the peaceful rising and falling of his chest.

Mabel – Come on, wake up, Bro-Bro!

Wendy, Stan, and Ford then gathered around the twins and looked at Dipper worriedly as well.

Stan – How is he? Is he okay?

Ford looked over Dipper for a moment, checking his pulse and his gem for cracks. Seeing no damage, Ford drew back and let out a sigh of relief before he smiled.

Ford – He'll be fine. He's safe now.

Mabel looked up at Ford with a hopeful expression.

Mabel – Really?

Ford – Yes. And thank goodness, too.

Everyone smiled with happiness and relief as they looked at Dipper. Wendy however, then turned her head to glance at Bill, who was still lying unconscious behind her, and she frowned.

Wendy – So what do we do with him?

Wendy pointed behind her at Bill, and everyone turned their attention towards him. Ford then narrowed his eyes.

Ford – We have to find another way to contain him. We can't allow Bill to trick someone else into aiding him in entering our dimension ever again.

Mabel then stood up and began to walk over to Bill.

Mabel – Way ahead of you, Grunkle Ford.

The others watched Mabel curiously as she stood over Bill for a moment. She then formed a ball of energy in her hand and glared harshly at the unconscious demon.

Mabel – This is for my brother, you demon gem.

The others shuddered a little from Mabel's venomous tone. None of them dared to move a muscle as they watched her throw her energy ball down and a poof of lemon yellow smoke burst out in front of her. After the smoke faded, Mabel reached down and picked something up. She then turned around back to the others, now wearing a happy smile on her face and holding a lemon yellow colored chrysoberyl in her hands.

Mabel – Well, that settles that!

As Mabel bubbled the chrysoberyl, the others just looked at her in shock, a little fearful of her sudden personality change. Mabel then looked back at Ford.

Mabel – What now, Grunkle Ford?

Ford remained silent for a second before he coughed to regain his composure.

Ford – Right. Now we just need to put the bubble somewhere it won't be found so no one from this dimension will be able to pop it.

Stan then seemed to get an idea.

Stan – Hey, I think I know a good place.

Everyone was then shown walking up to the white line Ford drew earlier, indicating that they were heading up to the large chasm Pyrite came out of earlier. Mabel walked right up to the line, held out the bubble containing Bill's gem in both of her hands, and glanced back at Stan, who was carrying Dipper bridal style.

Mabel – Down here, Grunkle Stan?

Stan – Yep. Just toss him in, Sweetheart.

Mabel – Okay.

Mabel then dropped the bubble and it floated gently down into the abyss until it was out of sight.

Stan – Well, good riddance.

Ford – My thoughts exactly. Now we just have to wait for Fiddleford to open up another warp stream to bring us back to our dimension.

Wendy – So, how long is that gonna take?

Suddenly, a warp portal opened up behind everyone, causing them to turn around towards it.

Stan – About that long, apparently.

Meanwhile, Fiddleford and Soos were currently waiting in worried anticipation as they watched the warp portal Fiddleford had just created.

Soos – They… They should be back by now, right?

Fidleford – Don't worry. I am 99% sure they're on their way right now. I think.

Soos' worried expression then grew. But after another moment, Mabel, Wendy, Ford, and Stan who was still carrying Dipper finally emerged from the warp portal just before it disappeared. Relieved smiles formed on both Soos and Fiddleford's faces and Soos wasted no time running over to the others.

Soos – Guys! You made it back! And you've got Dipper too! I-I can't believe it!

Wendy – Well, you better believe it.

Stan – Come on, Soos. Did you even doubt us for a second?

Soos – Nope! Not at all!

Soos smiled confidently before he frowned and looked to the side admittedly.

Soos – I was really worried, though.

Mabel then went up to Soos and hugged him.

Mabel – Aw, Soos, it's okay. We're fine, see?

Wendy joined in on the hug as well.

Wendy – You can't get rid of us that easily.

Soos smiled again as he hugged Mabel and Wendy back.

Soos – Thanks, Dudes.

Ford then turned to Fiddleford, who had walked up to all of them as well.

Ford – And thank you as well, Fiddleford. We couldn't have done it without your help.

Fiddleford – Don't mention it. And it's good to see that Dipper's okay. Wait till I tell the rest of the town.

Fiddleford and Ford turned their attention to Dipper, who continued to lay unconscious in Stan's arms.

Ford – Actually, that might have to wait for a while.

Ford then frowned a little.

Ford – After what he's been through… Dipper's going to need it.

Mabel, Soos, Wendy, and Stan continued to talk and laugh together until Mabel glanced back at Dipper, causing her to frown worriedly.

* * *

 **Well, was it worth the wait? If you thought so I'm glad and if you still want more, don't fret! I guarantee there will be at least one more chapter! I promise I won't take as long to update as I did this time, after all I already know what I'm going to do next and now that I'm on summer break I should have plenty of time to work on it.**

 **Just to clear up a few things as well, I hope you guys liked Wendy and Mabel's fusion, Amber. As for her shapeshifting abilities, I don't know if gems are able to grow or shrink their sizes in total with shapeshifting, but much like Amethyst, Amber is exceptionally skilled at it and due to her largely energetic personality, she can easily keep whatever form she takes for much longer than any other gem can.**

 **Amber is energetic but she is also very determined and focused. Whenever she is given a task, she will not hesitate to take it up and she will not stop until she completes it. Due to that she gets very serious at times, though she does like to have fun. She is a fairly powerful fusion, but her powers are also very destructive, which is why she needs to hold back a lot, though sometimes she does get carried away when she's lost in the moment. Her weapon is a trident and she can shoot balls of energy from it or she can separate it and use it similarly to Sugilite's wrecking ball; when she uses it that way she can fling energy balls from the trident tip as well.**

 **I forgot to tell you guys before, but Wendy's gems are jets and she has two hatchets for her weapons, which she can also turn into a single axe. Also as you have now found out, Bill's gem is a chrysoberyl, which is another name for a cats eye.**

 **As for the Nightmare Realm, I'm pretty sure Ford described it well enough for you to understand but if you have any questions or still want a few things cleared up, feel free to ask me and I'll be happy to answer them for you.**

 **Well, there you have it. Can't wait to see you all in the next chapter! Please review and comment if you have any opinions, suggestions, questions, ideas or whatever.**


	5. Chapter 5

**FINALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!**

 **IT'S HERE!**

 **I know, I know… This time it took me nearly a YEAR to get this chapter out and I'm sorry. Go ahead, strangle me, throw bricks at me, roast me alive, feed me to the bears, I know I deserve it. I know I keep breaking my promises and I'm sure lots of you are angry with me about that, so I've decided...**

 **I not gonna make any more promises on when the next upcoming chapters will come out, because I keep getting frequent episodes of writers block, which I am never happy about, and I hate thinking about how long I make you guys wait because of it.**

 **But I will continue to do my best to update, no matter how long it will take.**

 **So please continue to be patient with me. I am super grateful to all of you who have.**

 **Anyway, please enjoy this next chapter. I included A LOT in this one, so I hope you won't be** **disappointed!**

* * *

It was beautiful and sunny outside, however everyone was currently inside the Mystery Shack. Stan was opening the fridge, Ford was sitting at the table with a mug of coffee, and Wendy was talking with Soos on the other side of the kitchen.

Wendy – Man, it was so intense! All these weird earthquakes just kept coming, when suddenly Pyrite came out of the ground and finally broke free! So, Mabel and I formed Amber to take him down. But it was a tough fight, and at one point we were almost done for. But then a bunch of gem mutants came out and kept Pyrite distracted long enough for us to turn the tables!

Soos – Wow! I still can't believe you two fused in order to fight him!

Wendy – Yeah, it was pretty awesome. Though honestly, I'm kinda hoping that's the last time we'll have to do something like that again.

Stan then walked up to Wendy and Soos.

Stan – Good, you and me both. Now if you're done telling the story to Soos… _again_ …

Stan rolled his eyes as he emphasized that last word.

Stan – I need to him to go fix one of the attractions in the back. Apparently some pea-brained wannabe couldn't keep their hands to themselves and knocked it over.

Soos saluted Stan.

Soos – Aye-aye, Mr. Pines!

Soos eagerly hurried out of the kitchen, and Stan proceeded to take a seat at the table, across from Ford. Wendy then looked at Stan.

Wendy – By the way… Is Mabel still upstairs?

Stan frowned and just focused his gaze on his own mug of coffee.

Stan – You should know. She hasn't come down much since we got Dipper back. Not that I can blame her. It's been a week now and the kid still hasn't woken up.

Ford – Are you two going out to look for more fusion experiments today?

Wendy began to walk out of the kitchen while keeping her gaze towards Stan and Ford.

Wendy – Nah, I just thought I should go check up on her. With everything that's happened, I think she needs a little girl-to-girl talk right now.

Wendy then proceeded out of the kitchen, up the stairs to the attic, and into Dipper and Mabel's bedroom. She saw that Mabel was kneeling by Dipper's bed, where her unconscious twin was currently lying in, watching him with a deeply worried expression as she clutched his left hand in both of her own. Wendy then came up behind Mabel and put one of her hands on the young girl's shoulder, surprising her a little before she turned her head around to see her.

Mabel – Oh, hey Wendy.

Wendy smiled at Mabel and then gazed towards Dipper.

Wendy – Worried about your brother, huh?

Mabel – Yeah.

Mabel then turned her head back around and glanced down a little.

Mabel – When I saw him in my dreams, it looked like he was fighting so hard to keep Pyrite from escaping.

Wendy – Dipper spent an unbearable amount of time fused with Bill. The emotional and physical strain of that type of fusion; I can't imagine. He's gonna need a lot of time to recover.

Mabel then sighed.

Mabel – I know, I just…

Mabel glanced at Dipper again and watched his peaceful and even breathing for a moment.

Mabel – I just thought he'd wake up by now.

Wendy then patted Mabel's shoulder and smiled at her again.

Wendy – Come on, let's go downstairs. You need to get your mind off this for a while. Your uncles are pretty worried about you too.

Mabel chuckled as she looked back at Wendy.

Mabel – Okay.

Mabel was hesitant about leaving Dipper's side at first, but eventually she let go of his hand and followed Wendy out of the room.

* * *

Later on that night, Mabel was shown asleep by Dipper's bedside with her head lying right on top of her brother's lap. After a few moments however, Dipper's left hand began to twitch and eventually he began to stir. His eyes soon began to flutter open, until he finally opened them completely and instantly sat up. He then began to look around his surroundings in both shock and disbelief, until he finally noticed Mabel still sleeping on his lap. Dipper's eyes widened and began to water a little as he stared at his sister, but then a small smile appeared on his face. He then put his hand on her shoulder and began to gently shake her.

Dipper – Mabel. Mabel, wake up.

Mabel groaned tiredly and began trying to bat Dipper's hand away.

Mabel – Ten more minutes, Dipper…

Mabel turned away drowsily, but after five seconds she suddenly shot up, wide awake, and turned to her brother with a look of pure shock on her face.

Mabel – DIPPER?!

Dipper gave her a small smile in return.

Dipper – Hey, Mabes.

Mabel continued to stare at her brother in disbelief for a while before her eyes welled up with tears and she too began to smile.

Mabel – Y-you're awake…

Without warning, Mabel suddenly shot out at Dipper and enwrapped him in a huge bone-crushing hug, shocking him a little.

Mabel – You'refinallyawake!Iwassoworried!Ididn'tknowwhenyouweregoingtowakeup!You'vebeenasleepforanentireweek!Iwassoscaredthatyouwerenevergoingtowakeupatall-

Dipper – Whoa, whoa, slow down, Mabel. It's okay.

Dipper hugged his sister back and rubbed comforting circles on her back to calm her down. Though she was no longer rambling, Mabel continued to embrace her brother tightly as she began to cry. A frown soon found its way onto Dipper's face as he listened to his sister sob.

Dipper – I'm sorry for worrying you…

Dipper then glanced down at the floor guiltily.

Dipper – And putting you through all this.

Mabel then looked back up at Dipper, but this time with an irritated glare, catching him off guard. And before he had any time to register, she began bombarding him with a bunch of small punches.

Mabel – Then don't you EVER do anything that STUPID ever again!

Dipper lifted his arms in front of him to try to shield himself from Mabel's jabs.

Dipper – Ow, ow, ow! Mabel!

Mabel – Do you have any idea how hard it was for me when I lost you?! It was like my entire world just exploded all over again! You were gone for almost three months, Dipper! That's nearly as long as another whole summer! I missed our birthday and even Halloween with you!

Mabel's punches began to slow down, but when Dipper looked up, his face fell as he saw tears beginning to well up in her eyes again.

Mabel – I spent everyday thinking about you and hoping that Great Uncle Ford would eventually find some way to bring you back. But sometimes I also thought…

Mabel's tears then began streaming down her face.

Mabel – I thought that… that I'd never see you again…!

Mabel put her hands to her eyes and sobbed for another moment before she felt Dipper wrap his arms around her in a loving and protective embrace.

Dipper – I'm so sorry, Mabel. I really am. I don't know if you'll believe me… In fact I'm not sure I can even trust myself to make another promise after everything that's happened… But somehow, I'm going to make it up to you.

Mabel felt touched as she let her brother hug her, then she smiled and hugged him back.

Mabel – Of course I still believe you, Dipper.

Mabel then pulled away but continued to smile happily at Dipper.

Mabel – Besides, you're back now right? Even though you missed another three months here, we can still grow up together. So technically, you didn't break your promise after all.

Dipper stared at Mabel for a while before he smiled as well.

Dipper – Huh, I guess I didn't.

Mabel then spread her arms out as if she was inviting Dipper for another hug.

Mabel – Awkward sibling hug?

Dipper giggled a little.

Dipper – Seriously, we already hugged twice.

Mabel – Yeah, but those were sincere sibling hugs. You know there's a difference.

Mabel poked Dipper's chest playfully, earning a few more laughs from him. Dipper then spread his arms out as a welcoming response to Mabel.

Dipper – Awkward sibling hug.

The two hugged each other once more before they stared outwards with monotone expressions and patted each other on the back twice.

Dipper and Mabel – Pat, pat.

After the two pulled apart, Mabel suddenly put Dipper's pine tree hat back on his head, surprising him a little.

Mabel – I've been waiting to give it back to you.

Dipper smiled again.

Dipper – Thanks, Sis.

The next morning, the sound of the TV was on. Stan was then shown coming out of his room, looking as though he had just woken up. As he began to head towards the living room, he ran into Ford, who had also just gotten up.

Ford – Oh, good morning, Stanley.

Stan – Morning, Nerd.

The two then began to head towards the living room together.

Stan – So, the TV woke you up, too?

Ford – Yes. Which must mean Mabel's the one watching it right now.

Stan groaned and rubbed his hand over his face.

Stan – Well, if she's downstairs and cranking up the volume this early in the morning…

Stan then smiled.

Stan – Then at least she must be feeling better.

Ford chuckled.

Ford – Indeed. It seems Wendy's talk with her was just what she needed.

Stan and Ford then began to head into the TV room.

Ford – I'm glad she was able to help Mabel take her mind off-

Stan and Ford suddenly stopped in the middle of the doorway and their expressions morphed into pure shock at the scene before them. Mabel and Dipper were both sitting on the chair, watching TV while sharing a bowl of junk food. The two then noticed Stan and Ford out of the corners of their eyes and looked towards them.

Mabel – Grunkle Stan! Great Uncle Ford! Aw, were gonna surprise you!

Dipper waved at both of his uncles with a sheepish smile.

Dipper – Hey, guys…

Stan and Ford – DIPPER!

Stan and Ford instantly rushed into the living room and embraced Dipper tightly, knocking Mabel away in the process.

Stan – You're okay!

Ford – Thank goodness!

Dipper however looked like he was getting crushed due to Stan and Ford's tight hug.

Dipper – Grunkle Stan… Great Uncle Ford… I'm happy to see you too, but… I think this is a little suffocating…!

Stan and Ford then let go and Dipper managed to catch his breath.

Ford – Sorry.

Ford put his hand on Dipper's right shoulder in concern.

Ford – How are you feeling?

Dipper smiled reassuringly.

Dipper – Don't worry, I'm fine.

Stan – Good. Cause you are so grounded!

Dipper then sighed.

Dipper – Yeah, I figured as much. Mabel already gave me enough of a lecture.

Stan – Then I guess you won't mind getting another! What were you thinking?! Do you have any idea how worried you made us?!

Ford – I must agree, Dipper. You acted very recklessly and put yourself in grave danger!

Mabel smiled as she watched Stan and Ford scold Dipper, feeling a huge sense of comfort in watching them.

* * *

Later on that day, Shandra Jimenez was shown being filmed right in front of the Mystery Shack.

Shandra – Good morning, Gravity Falls. This is Shandra Jimenez, reporting live from the Mystery Shack. The entire town has gathered here today to celebrate the miraculous return of Dipper Pines, who disappeared into another dimension after fusing with Bill to end Weirdmageddon. However, it appears that after these last three months, the Pines family has somehow managed to bring their missing family member back home.

Everyone from the town was then shown gathered around the Mystery Shack, enjoying the party. Meanwhile, Dipper was standing with Mabel, Stan, and Ford, all dressed in warmer clothes meant for autumn. A chilly wind soon passed by, causing him to shiver a little.

Dipper – Well, now I know for sure it's November. I wasn't prepared for this cold weather.

Mabel – What, were you expecting it to still be warm when you got back or something? Come on, Bro-bro! Summer doesn't last forever, you know.

Mabel nudged Dipper playfully, and he smirked back at her in response to her teasing. Soos then suddenly came out of nowhere and picked up Dipper.

Soos – Don't worry, Dude. I got this.

Soos pulled Dipper into his chest, hugging him tightly.

Soos – There, that better?

Dipper chuckled as he looked back at Soos

Dipper – Yeah. Thanks, Soos.

Soos – Anytime, Dude.

Soos continued to hug Dipper for a while.

Dipper – Uh, Soos? You can put me down now.

Soos then put Dipper back down.

Soos – Sorry. I'm just so happy right now!

Dipper smiled.

Dipper – Honestly, even I still can't believe it.

Wendy then came up from behind Dipper and punched his arm.

Wendy – Well, you better believe it. Especially since you had us all scared to death.

Dipper chuckled as he glanced at Wendy and rubbed the arm she punched.

Wendy – But seriously…

Wendy then knelt down to Dipper, causing him to turn around to face her completely and she put her hand on his shoulder.

Wendy – I'm glad you're okay, Man.

Dipper looked a little surprised before he smiled again.

Dipper – Thanks.

Candy and Grenda – FRIEND TACKLE!

Candy and Grenda suddenly came from behind Dipper and tackled him to the ground, hugging him tightly. Stan and Ford smiled as they watched Dipper interact with everyone.

Stan – Still can't believe we actually did it.

Ford – Neither can I.

Ford then frowned worriedly, capturing Stan's attention.

Stan – Whoa, hey what's going on? Everything's fine, Ford. We got the kid back safe and sound.

Ford – I know, Stan. It's just, Dipper spent nearly three months fused with Bill in the Nightmare Realm. And not only was their fusion unstable, it was also corrupted.

Ford paused and watched Dipper for a moment before he continued.

Ford – I'm just worried that it might have had some terrible affects on him.

Stan stared at Ford for a while before he turned his own gaze towards Dipper, who was catching up with Fiddleford. However, a smile soon formed on his face again.

Stan – Well, I don't know whether you're right or not. But from the looks of it, the kid seems to be doing pretty well. Besides, he's stubborn. No matter what crazy mess he got himself into this summer, he always fought back. If anything, I'd say he's got one of the most strong-willed minds I've ever seen.

Ford stared at Stan in awe before he looked back at Dipper and let a smile creep onto his own face as well.

Ford – I couldn't agree more. In fact, it's probably one of the reasons why he was able to hold Bill down for so long.

Back with Dipper, he was now talking with Gideon and his prison friends.

Gideon – I never thought in my life I would utter these words… But, it's good to have you back safe and sound, Dipper Pines.

Dipper – Well to be fair, I never thought I'd get such a warm welcome from you of all people. Looks like you really have turned your life around, huh.

Gideon – That's right. Thanks to y'all savin' us, I learned to open my heart to kindness. No more evil-doin'. Now I'm Li'l Gideon, regular ol' kid.

Dipper chuckled.

Dipper – That's great, Man.

Gideon – And Dipper… Because you were the one who convinced me to turn around, and cause your bravery inspired all our hearts… we'd like to give you an honorary membership in our li'l squad.

All of Gideon's prison friends raised their fists in the air and cheered.

Prison Guys – Yeah!

Gideon then handed Dipper a man-made membership card.

Gideon – We all pitched in to make it.

Dipper stared at the card for a moment before he looked back at Gideon and smiled.

Dipper – Wow. Thanks, Gideon.

Pacifica – Hey!

Dipper then turned around to see Pacifica standing behind him, slightly turned away with her arms crossed and an irritated expression on her face.

Pacifica – I wasn't worried or anything if that's what you're thinking. I'm only here because if I wasn't it would make me look bad.

Dipper just smiled at her.

Dipper – I'm glad to see you again too, Pacifica.

Pacifica's eyes widened for a moment before her expression turned sad and her eyes began to water. Before Dipper could react, she immediately embraced him.

Pacifica – You dummy! Don't ever disappear like that again, okay?!

Dipper continued to smile as he hugged her back.

Dipper – I don't plan on it.

After a moment, the two realized everyone was watching them, causing them to pull apart in embarrassment. Dipper rubbed the back of his head awkwardly while Pacifica tried to pretend she was checking her nail polish, though she was clearly failing.

Dipper – So uh… if you want to, you know… pretend that didn't happen-

Pacifica – No… That's okay… I mean there's not much point anyway…

The two then blushed as they both glanced backwards; meanwhile, Mabel, Candy, and Grenda were all squealing happily as they watched Dipper and Pacifica with big eyes.

Grenda – They're so cute I think my heart is gonna explode!

Candy – I am making them my new OTP.

Mabel – I still can't believe I didn't see it sooner! Between what happened to those two at Pacifica's party and how obviously worried she's been about Dipper since he fused with Bill…

Mabel began squealing while fanning her face with both of her hands. She then turned towards her friends with a determined smile on her face.

Mabel – Girls, we have got to do everything in our power to set these two up. Are you with me?

Both Candy and Grenda raised their arms up enthusiastically.

Candy – Yes!

Grenda – Yeah!

Stan – Hey, Mabel! Get over here!

Mabel turned around and saw Stan calling out to her; Dipper, Wendy, and Ford were also with him. Mabel then ran over to them.

Mabel – What is it Grunkle Stan?

Stan – Kids, there's something very important I need to tell you. Throwing this party wasn't easy. And as you know, I don't throw parties at the shack anymore unless it's for a wealthy cause.

Dipper and Mabel then glanced at each other for a moment before they looked back at Stan with bummed expressions.

Dipper – Okay, what do you want from us?

Stan – First off, for you to wipe those looks off your faces and get into some spirit!

Stan then turned the younger twins around just as Soos came over and set a big cake in front of them, with two big number shaped candles spelling out 13 on top. Dipper and Mabel looked very surprised and soon everyone at the shack began singing the birthday song and then cheering.

Dipper – Wha-what is this?

Ford – Twins should celebrate their birthday together. No matter how late it may be.

Soos – You know, cause we didn't celebrate your actual birthday after Dipper fused with Bill-

Stan and Ford – Can it, Soos!

Dipper and Mabel's shocked expressions were soon replaced with genuine smiles.

Mabel – You guys all got together and did all this for us?

Mayor Tyler – After all the Pines family has done for the town, it's the least we could do. You've helped everyone here.

Dipper looked up at everyone with a look of sincere gratitude.

Dipper – Wow… Thanks, guys. This is amazing.

Mabel – Come on, Dipper! Let's make a wish, already!

Dipper – Oh, right. Wait, do we even get a wish if we're celebrating this late?

Mabel waved her hand and shrugged off Dipper's comment.

Mabel – I'm sure it'll be fine.

Everyone chuckled. Dipper and Mabel then took a deep breath and blew out their candles at the same time, prompting Wendy to come between them and hug them both.

Wendy – I officially declare you technically teenagers. Welcome to angst and acne forever.

The other teens then came over and began chanting.

All the Teens – One of us! One of us!

Sheriff Blubs and deputy Durland then fired a large cannon and the rest of the town cheered.

* * *

It was now sunset, the party was over, and everyone was contently watching TV in the living room.

Dipper – I still can't believe we actually get to stay in Gravity Falls for the rest of the year! How did you convince Mom and Dad?

Ford – Well, I introduced myself to them as a top professor at the Gravity Falls high school and offered a special opportunity to have you and Mabel study here under me for the year, as I was impressed by both of your skills and intellect. And after showing them my twelve PH Ds, they happily agreed.

Stan – I'm just glad we managed to actually fool them. Your parents would kill me if they ever found out what really happened to you, Kid.

Dipper – Wait, you mean they actually came here? How didn't they notice I was gone?

Mabel – Wendy and I found two of those copy machine clones of you in the forest and we got them to pretend to be you in front of Mom and Dad.

Dipper – You found 3 and 4?!

Stan – Oh, we found them all right.

Stan then looked over at Dipper and gave him a look that told him he was in trouble.

Dipper – Uh… Grunkle Stan, there's a perfectly logical explanation for this…

Stan – Don't bother. Your two copies told us everything.

Dipper – They… They did?

Wendy then started laughing.

Wendy – Seriously, Dude! You actually made ten of you just to ask me to dance?

Dipper's face turned red out of embarrassment.

Mabel – And then they told us that you turned against the others and melted them? Dipper, how could you?

Dipper – What? That's not what happened! When I finally realized how dumb my plan was, they all turned against me!

Dipper glanced to the side and rubbed the back of his head nervously.

Dipper – I mean, yeah I did melt them, but it's not like I did it on purpose!

Soos – I believe you, Dude. It happens in all the clone movies. The clones get jealous of the original and try to take over his life, only to lead themselves to their own demise.

Dipper – Well, not all of them were like that. There was Tyrone, but…

Dipper looked down a little sadly for a moment before he shook his head to clear his thoughts and gave his family a sheepish smile.

Dipper – No, forget about it.

Dipper frowned again however.

Dipper – But I still feel terrible. No wonder they were so scared of me last time I saw them. I'm surprised they actually agreed to help.

Ford – It did take some convincing. In fact, it was Wendy who actually got them to agree.

Mabel then laughed.

Mabel – Yeah, they were still in love with her.

Dipper slapped his forehead and looked over at Wendy apologetically.

Dipper – Oh man, Wendy I'm so sorry-

Wendy – Dude, relax. It's cool.

Stan however, still didn't look amused.

Stan – Of course, none of it would have had to happen if you never jumped into another dimension while merged with that nacho ship.

Dipper – Okay, seriously, can we please stop bringing that up?

Stan – Nope.

Dipper groaned.

Stan – Hey, you do something stupid to stop the apocalypse, you gotta pay the price.

Wendy – You know, I've been meaning to ask this for a long time. But how did Bill even get into our dimension in the first place?

Both Dipper and Ford stiffened and their eyes widened before they looked at each other nervously. Ford then sighed.

Ford – I think it's time Dipper and I told you all something we should have told you from the start.

The group all sat down in a circle on the floor and paid close attention to Dipper and Ford, who were sitting next to each other.

Ford – When the portal was reactivated, I discovered that it had created a small interdimensional rift in the process. Luckily, I managed to seal it in a small containment unit before any damage could be done. But I knew it wouldn't hold it for long. I trusted Dipper with this knowledge as well, and we've been working together to keep the rift safe and away from Bill's clutches.

Mabel – So that's what your whole big mission was about?

Ford – Yes, we were looking for a solution to keep the rift contained for good.

Soos – But, if you guys already had it here in the shack, how did Bill get it?

Dipper – It must have cracked after Mabel took my backpack into the forest by mistake.

Mabel looked shocked.

Mabel – Wait, what?!

Dipper quickly glanced to the side and rubbed his arm nervously.

Dipper – Yeah, you know… When I told you I was going to accept Great Uncle Ford's apprenticeship.

Mabel then smiled nervously.

Mabel – Uh, no reason for asking, really… But it didn't look like a really weird snow globe thingy, did it?

Dipper – Actually, it did. Why?

Mabel's expression instantly morphed into one of horrified shock. However, her reaction went unnoticed due to Stan's sudden outburst.

Stan – Seriously?! You had the very thing that allowed that monster gem into our dimension right here in this house, and you told Dipper about it but not the of us?!

Ford looked at Stan shamefully.

Ford – I know, I know. I'm sorry, Stan. I should've trusted everyone with this knowledge. If I had, none of this would have happened. I understand that now.

Stan's expression then softened and he glanced to the side guiltily.

Stan – Well, to be fair, I'm the one who reactivated the portal in the first place, so…

Wendy then shot her hands up in irritation.

Wendy – Ugh! Seriously, how many times are you two gonna play the blame game like this! You both messed up, maybe for good intentions, and it ended horribly, but it's over now! End of story!

Stan and Ford looked at Wendy in shock before they both broke out into laughter.

Ford – You're right, Wendy… We've really got to stop doing this.

Stan – Yeah, how many times have we done this? Like, a hundred?

Soos – Oh, don't worry, Mr. Pines. It's actually only happened twenty-four times.

Soos then held up a notebook containing a chart that read "Number of Times Mr. Pines and His Brother Apologized", with twenty-four lines drawn inside.

Soos – Oh, wait, wait.

Soos then added another line before he showed the chart again.

Soos – Twenty-five if you count right now.

Stan and Ford then started laughing even harder, and it wasn't too long before Dipper, Soos, and Wendy soon joined in as well. Mabel however, wasn't laughing or even smiling. She just stared down at the floor in guilt and shame.

* * *

The next day, Mabel was shown sitting on her bed, knitting a new sweater, with a dazed look on her face until Dipper came over carrying a bunch of these objects he and Mabel used when they played attic mini-golf.

Dipper – Hey, Mabel! I just had a great new idea for a new hole for our mini-golf course! Want to build the course back up and test it out?

Mabel didn't move from her position and continued knitting.

Mabel – Yeah, okay.

Dipper – Great!

Dipper immediately got to work on setting up the course, but then he stopped once he realized Mabel was still knitting on her bed. He walked back over to his sister to try to get her attention again.

Dipper – So, uh… It's a pretty big course. It normally takes both of us to build it?

Mabel – Right, yeah.

Dipper then narrowed his eyes and realized that Mabel wasn't actually listening to him at all.

Dipper – And I also ate the rest of the chocolate eggs Waddles laid this morning after he got hit by a magical rainbow.

Mabel – Sounds great.

Dipper's frown deepened, knowing that something definitely wasn't right with Mabel.

Dipper – Mabel, you're not even listening!

Mabel shot up in surprise from Dipper's loud voice and finally became aware that her brother was next to her.

Mabel – Oh, sorry, Bro-bro.

Dipper's expression then turned to one of concern.

Dipper – Are you okay? You're not acting like yourself.

Mabel put on a fake smile and tried to brush off Dipper's remark.

Mabel – What? Yes I am. I'm just the same as always. What makes you say that?

Dipper – Well, other than the fact you didn't respond to anything I just said, you're knitting a sweater of a sad puppy in a rainstorm.

Mabel looked down at the sweater she was making and saw that Dipper was exactly right about the design.

Mabel – Oh, right…

Dipper then sat on Mabel's bed with her and put a supporting hand on her shoulder.

Dipper – Come on, Sis. What's wrong?

Mabel was silent for a moment before she looked at Dipper with a fake smile again.

Mabel – Really, it's nothing, Dip-dot. Hey, why don't we go on a mystery hunt? You know, our first one since you got back?

It was now Dipper's turn to glance to the side unsurely.

Dipper – Yeah, about that… I was kinda thinking of taking a break from magic and mysteries for a while. You know, maybe do something that doesn't involve looking for answers or fighting a monster?

Suddenly, the twins heard some loud thumping, followed by monstrous wails coming from outside, startling them both. Wendy then barged right into their room.

Wendy – Guys, I need your help! There are gem mutants right outside the shack!

Dipper and Mabel – What?!

The three quickly ran outside, and just like Wendy said, there were two fusion mutants out on the lawn. The gem experiments instantly became aware of the three's presence and began heading towards them.

Wendy – There's only two, so I think Mabel and I've got this. Unless you want to take a shot, Dipper?

Dipper – Uh, no I'm good. I'm sure you two can handle it. Right, Mabel?

Mabel didn't answer and Dipper saw hat she looked distracted again so he nudged her gently.

Dipper – Mabel?

Luckily, it was much more easy to pull Mabel back into reality this time.

Mabel – Huh? Oh, right! Right.

Wendy – Okay, let's go!

Wendy and Mabel instantly raced towards the fusion experiments, both of them summoning their weapons as they ran. Wendy came to one gem mutant and used the back of her two hatchets to block it's hands reaching out to her before she kicked it back, disorienting it a little. She then slide underneath it's legs, made her hatchets into a single axe, got back up, and swung her weapon into the fusion mutant's back, poofing it instantly.

Meanwhile, with Mabel, she fired her grappling hook straight into the truck of a tree behind the other gem experiment, causing the hook to bounce off and hit it straight in the back, knocking it down to the ground.

Mabel – Grappling hook!

Wendy – You got this, Mabel!

Mabel then made an energy ball in both of her hands, preparing to finish the gem mutant off.

Wendy – Yeah, give it to him!

Once Mabel heard Wendy however, she froze.

Mabel – Wait, what?

She then looked at the ball of energy in her hands and couldn't help but be reminded of when she was holding the rift right out to Blendin. A look of guilt and fear instantly made it's way onto her face as she began to get caught up in the memory.

Mabel – N-no… I didn't mean to-

Dipper – Mabel, watch out!

Mabel was pulled out of her thoughts by Dipper's voice, only to see that the fusion experiment was right in front of her and about to attack. She screamed as she realized she had no time to dodge, until Dipper ran right over to her and quickly put up a force field, protecting them both just in time. Wendy then jumped up onto the gem mutant's back and forced it backwards for a moment until she struck her axe down onto it's head, poofing it as well. The three of them panted to calm their racing hearts for a moment before Wendy picked up the merged gem shards with her left hand, as she was holding the other one in her right, and bubbled them both.

Wendy – You guys okay?

Dipper – Yeah, I think so. But, Mabel, what happened just-?

Dipper turned around to face Mabel but stopped mid-sentence to see that she was crying while staring down at her hands.

Dipper – Mabel?

Mabel looked up at Dipper, only for her expression to grow more troubled and she quickly began to back away.

Mabel – I-I'm sorry!

Mabel turned around and sprinted back into the shack, slamming the door behind her.

Dipper – Mabel, wait!

Dipper and Wendy looked at each other worriedly before Dipper ran into the shack as well after his sister. He quickly made his way up to the attic and found Mabel sitting in the corner of their room in sweater town. Dipper came over to her side and sat next to her.

Dipper – Mabel, what's going on?

Mabel – I did something terrible, Dipper. And I don't know what to do.

Dipper – What? What happened?

Mabel only shook her head.

Dipper – Mabel, come on. Please, talk to me. Whatever it is, I promise I'll understand.

Mabel peeked her head out of her sweater a little to look at Dipper before she lifted her head out more and wiped her nose with her sleeve before she looked to the side shamefully.

Mabel – The rift thingy didn't crack in your backpack, Dipper. I gave it to Bill.

Dipper looked completely shocked.

Dipper – WHAT?!

Mabel – He came to me while possessing the time traveler guy and told me he would make summer last longer if I gave it to him. But then he smashed it and the next thing I knew, I woke up in Mabeland.

Mabel lowered her head back into her hands, feeling more tears beginning to come.

Mabel – I'm the reason all of this happened! It's all my fault!

Mabel soon began to sob again. However Dipper soon began rubbing her back comfortingly.

Dipper – Mabel, it's okay.

Mabel looked up back at her brother.

Mabel – What?

Dipper – Bill tricked you, just like he tricked the rest of us. And you didn't even know about the rift in the first place! If you did, there's no way you would have given it to him!

Mabel just looked away however and Dipper sighed.

Dipper – I know it's hard to forgive yourself.

Dipper then clenched his left arm with his right and glanced to the side with his own troubled expression.

Dipper – When you do something terrible without meaning it. Y-you just have to try not to think about it.

Wendy – Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold the phone.

Both Dipper and Mabel looked up in surprise to see Wendy standing at the door.

Wendy – Now give the phone to me. We gotta talk.

The three were then shown up on their usual hang spot on the roof of the shack. The three were all sitting down with Dipper and Mabel sitting next to each other while Wendy was sitting across from them.

Wendy – What do you two think makes a fusion work?

Dipper – Perfect synchronization?

Mabel – Love!

Wendy chuckled.

Wendy – Well, both of those are true too. But what really makes a fusion work is balance. An imbalance can cause your fusion to lose touch with reality, see things that aren't there, and eventually fall apart. In other words, if one of you is falling apart, your fusion will too.

Mabel – But what does that have to do with us?

Wendy – It's the same if you're falling apart on your own. If there's an imbalance within yourself, it gets even harder for you to move on.

Dipper and Mabel looked at each other for a moment before Wendy continued.

Wendy – To find balance, you need to understand your feelings. And to understand your feelings, you need to see them clearly without running from them.

Dipper – What do you mean?

Wendy – I'll show you. Follow my lead.

Wendy crossed her legs and Dipper and Mabel nodded at each other before they crossed their own as well. Wendy then held both her hands out to the twins.

Wendy – Take my hands.

Dipper took Wendy's right hand while Mabel took her left.

Wendy – And each other's.

Dipper and Mabel took each other's hands and Wendy then closed her eyes.

Wendy – Close your eyes.

Dipper and Mabel – Okay.

The two closed their own eyes.

Wendy – Breathe.

Dipper and Mabel took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

Wendy – Here, in darkness, everything's okay. Listen to the wind in the trees, and let them fade away. Here comes a thought.

Dipper and Mabel then opened their eyes and looked a little surprised to see that they were now in a blue tinted wide-open space. However, what was most peculiar was how in every direction they looked, they could see their reflections, as though the air itself was a mirror. Wendy's eyes were open as well, however she didn't look very surprised. She then sat up straighter and began to sing.

Wendy – "Take a moment to think of just

Flexibility, love, and trust"

Wendy then looked over to her right side and her expression softened. Dipper and Mabel followed her gaze and saw she was looking at one of her own reflections, which instantly split apart into Wendell and Andy.

Wendy – "Take a moment to think of just

Flexibility, love, and trust"

A white butterfly suddenly appeared and began flying around the two. Wendell looked frustrated with the butterfly and he began to chase after it, while a few more butterflies appeared and began swarming around Andy.

Wendy – "Here comes a thought

That might alarm you

What someone said

And how it harmed you"

Another butterfly then landed on Mabel's right hand and she looked at it with a troubled expression.

Wendy – "Something you did

That failed to be charming

Things that you said are

Suddenly swarming"

Mabel then saw the butterfly fly away and join an enormous swarm of butterflies that circling above Andy, who looked completely overwhelmed by the sight of them.

Wendy – "And, oh

You're losing sight

You're losing touch"

Back with Wendell, he was still screaming at the one butterfly from before until tears soon began leaking from his eyes and he broke down crying.

Wendy – "All these little things seem to matter so much

That they confuse you

That I might lose you"

Andy saw the state Wendell was in and tried to reach out for him, but her own butterflies were too much for her to handle and she fell to her knees and put her head in her hands instead. Back with Wendy, she then gestured to two butterflies were shown fluttering on both of her sides.

Wendy – "Take a moment, remind yourself to

Take a moment and find yourself"

The two butterflies then landed in each of Wendy's hands as she showed them to Dipper and Mabel.

Wendy – "Take a moment to ask yourself

If this is how we fall apart"

The two butterflies then flew away and Wendy smiled at the twins.

Wendy – "But it's not, but it's not

But it's not, but it's not

But it's not"

Wendell was shown again, taking a deep breath and calming down before he ran back to Andy.

Wendy – "It's okay, it's okay

It's okay, it's okay

It's okay"

Andy then looked up and saw Wendell running towards her.

Wendy – "You've got nothing, got nothing

Got nothing, got nothing to fear"

Wendell smiled at Andy comfortingly and put both his hands on his heart to show he was there for her and Andy stood up and mirrored his actions to show she felt the same way.

Wendy – "I'm here, I'm here, I'm here"

The butterflies around the two flew away. Back with Mabel, she turned her head to her own right side to look at her own reflection before she began to sing.

Mabel – "Here comes a thought"

Dipper and Wendy followed Mabel's gaze to see her reflection act on it's own by standing up and taking Dipper's backpack out from behind her before putting it on her back.

Mabel – "That might alarm me

What someone said

And how it harmed me"

One butterfly then appeared in front of the reflection of Mabel, causing an expression of guilt to form on her face before she turned away and kneeled down, trying to ignore it.

Mabel – "Something I did

That failed to be charming

Things that I said are

Suddenly swarming"

The backpack on the reflection's back then seemed to expand until a huge swarm of butterflies burst out of it and formed into one gigantic butterfly, shocking the Mabel reflection. The real Mabel reached her right hand out towards her reflection as she watched, and Dipper looked at his sister worriedly before he turned his gaze back to the giant butterfly.

Mabel – "And, oh

I'm losing sight

I'm losing touch"

The big butterfly was shown playing Mabel's memory of the moment she took the rift out of the backpack and gave it to Bill, only for him to drop it and have it smash on the ground.

Mabel – "All these little things seem to matter so much

That they confuse me"

Once the memory reached the moment Bill snapped his fingers, causing Mabel to fall asleep, the giant butterfly separated back into a bunch of individual ones, and the Mabel reflection looked down at the ground in shame.

Dipper and Mabel – "That I might lose me"

The real Mabel looked over at Dipper in surprise to see him singing along with her.

Dipper and Mabel – "Take a moment, remind yourself to

Take a moment and find yourself"

The twins shared a look with one another before Dipper gestured to his and Mabel's hands still clasped together.

Dipper and Mabel – "Take a moment and ask yourself

If this is how we fall apart"

The two then shared a small smile and looked up to see the butterflies above them beginning to fly away.

Dipper and Mabel – "But it's not, but it's not

But it's not, but it's not

But it's not"

The Mabel reflection was then shown taking a deep breath, however, she still looked a little troubled.

Dipper and Mabel – "It's okay, it's okay

It's okay, it's okay

It's okay"

One butterfly then landed in the Mabel reflection's hand, causing her to cry.

Dipper and Mabel – "I've got nothing, got nothing

Got nothing, got nothing to fear"

However, she then looked up in surprise to see a Dipper reflection standing in front of her, smiling comfortingly while putting both of his hands on his heart, signaling that he was there for her.

Dipper and Mabel – "I'm here, I'm here, I'm here"

All the butterflies surrounding the Mabel reflection then flew away.

Dipper, Mabel, and Wendy – "And it was just a thought

Just a thought, just a thought

Just a thought, just a thought"

Dipper, Mabel, and Wendy all looked up with peaceful smiles on their faces as they watched the butterflies fly off while they sang together.

Dipper, Mabel, and Wendy – "It's okay, it's okay

It's okay, it's okay

It's okay"

All of Dipper and Mabel's reflections were then shown lying on their backs to watch the butterflies, but not before they were joined by all the reflections of Wendell and Andy.

Dipper, Mabel, and Wendy – "We can watch, we can watch

We can watch, we can watch them go by

From here, from here, from here"

All the reflections watched the butterflies now with looks of peaceful relief and awe on their faces.

Mabel – "Take a moment to think of just

Flexibility, love, and trust"

Mabel was then shown still smiling peacefully before she closed her eyes once again.

Mabel – "Take a moment to think of just

Flexibility, love, and trust"

Dipper looked at his sister once more before he looked upwards again as well. This time however, he didn't smile.

* * *

Dipper and Mabel were then shown sitting at the table in the shack with Stan and Ford.

Mabel – I'm so, so sorry, Great Uncle Ford. I know I shouldn't be blaming myself, but…

Ford put his hand on Mabel's shoulder.

Ford – We all played a part in starting Weirdmageddon, Mabel. But none of that matters now. What's important is that we take responsibility for our actions and learn from our mistakes.

Ford then smiled at his niece and brushed some loose hair on her face back behind her ear affectionately.

Ford – But most of all, that we forgive each other and ourselves. And we forgive you.

Mabel – Really?

Stan – Yeah! Besides, no one can stay mad at that face!

Everyone laughed at Stan's remark. Mabel then looked very relieved.

Mabel – Thanks, everyone. And to show you all how much I mean it, IOU ice cream sandwiches for the next week are all on me!

Everyone laughed again.

Stan – All right, all right, scram off you two. Me and Ford have got things to do.

Stan playfully nudged Dipper and Mabel out of the living room with a smile on his face. Once they were out of sight, Ford stood up behind Stan and smirked at him.

Stan – Ford and _me_ , Stanley.

Stan – Shut up, Nerd.

Dipper and Mabel were then shown running into the gift shop, and Mabel looked especially happy.

Mabel – I'm so glad we talked to Wendy yesterday. She really did know exactly what I needed.

Dipper – Yeah, her advice really worked wonders.

Mabel – I know, right?!

Mabel walked over to the ice cream cooler and opened it.

Mabel – It's funny. I spent all that time feeling bad instead of just doing something. Like I was trying not to think about it, and that just made it worse.

Mabel then took out an ice cream sandwich and walked back over to Dipper.

Mabel – Now that my head's clear, I'll fight so much better next time we find another gem mutant.

Mabel handed the ice cream to Dipper.

Mabel – Anyway, here's your first IOU ice cream, Bro-bro.

Dipper continued to smile softly at Mabel as he took the ice cream from her.

Dipper – Thanks.

Soos and Wendy then came into the gift shop.

Soos – Hey, Dudes!

Wendy – Sup?

Mabel – Any more gem mutants to fight?

Wendy – Nah, which is probably for the best. I think we all deserve a little break from all this craziness.

Dipper – Just what I was thinking.

Mabel then grinned.

Mabel – Well, in that case…

Mabel went behind the counter, picked up a boom box, and put it on the counter before she pressed the play button and music began playing.

Mabel – This call for a…

Mabel, Soos, and Wendy – DANCE CELEBRATION!

The three then began dancing while Dipper watched, still processing what was happening, before Mabel grabbed his arm and began dragging him into the group.

Mabel – Come on, Dipper! Dance with us!

Dipper – Wha-Mabel, wait!

Despite his protests, Dipper had no choice but to join in as Mabel was already dancing circles around him. At first his movements were awkward, but seeing Mabel's happy face caused a smile to form on his own and for him to start dancing much more passionately. The twins soon began to dance in synchronization without even realizing it, save for Soos and Wendy who stopped dancing to watch the two of them. Dipper and Mabel then grasped each other's hands and began to dance with each other, both f them now giggling due to all the fun they were having. Mabel then ended their dance by pulling Dipper into a hug, which he happily returned. However, in that moment, both their gems along with their bodies began to glow, causing Dipper's eyes to widen and for him to gasp in surprise before his and Mabel's bodies began to merge. Soos and Wendy smiled excitedly as they watched the twins fuse.

Soos – Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy!

However, just before their new body completely formed, the glowing mass began to aggressively shake and thrash, causing looks of worry to appear on Soos and Wendy's faces.

Soos – Uh, Dude? Is this normal?

Wendy – No. Something's wrong!

Finally, Dipper and Mabel were forced apart, and they landed harshly on opposite sides of the room. Since Mabel landed close to Soos, he quickly went over to her and helped her up.

Soos – Dude, are you okay?

Mabel rubbed her head as she sat up.

Mabel – Y-yeah. What happened?

She then instantly widened her eyes once she saw Dipper on the other side of the room, on his knees, staring at the ground in pure shock and horror, and hyperventilating, clearly indicating he was having a panic attack.

Mabel – Oh my gosh! Dipper!

Mabel quickly ran over to her brother, followed by both Soos and Wendy. She then kneeled right next to him and held her hands out in front of her, hesitating to touch him.

Mabel – Dipper, what's wrong?! Snap out of it!

Wendy – Dipper! Breathe!

Soos – What's going on?! What's happening to him?!

Dipper however, didn't respond to their pleas, as though everything around him didn't exist at all.

Mabel – Come on, Bro-bro! Look at me! I'm right here!

Mabel then put her hands on Dipper's shoulders, but the minute she did, Dipper's eyes seemed to widen with even more panic.

Dipper – DON'T TOUCH ME!

A large force field instantly surrounded Dipper, shoving Mabel away from him. Soos and Wendy were instantly at her side as she sat up once again. However, her worried expression only deepened once she saw that her brother was now staring at _her_ fearfully and his breathing had only gotten faster.

Dipper – No… No… No…

Big tears even began streaming down Dipper's face as he continued to stare at his sister in horror. In his eyes however, what he was actually seeing was an enormous swarm of white butterflies that began to take the shape of a giant triangle with one eye.

Dipper – Stop… Please! I can't do it!

Dipper shut his eyes tight and clenched his head tightly with both of his hands. As Mabel watched her brother, tears began to form in her own eyes, feeling helpless to do anything that could calm him down.

Mabel – Dipper…

* * *

 **CLIFFHANGER!**

 **Yep! That's how I'm ending it! Don't worry, there's gonna be more! :p**

 **If there were a few things that weren't included in this chapter that you would have liked to see, don't worry. I'm sure you'll be seeing those scenes in the next upcoming chapters. I have TONS more ideas for this arc after all. But, like I said before, no more promises about how long it will take until then. Sorry about that, but I'm not taking any more chances with my own ability anymore.**

 **But on another note, in the next chapter we are actually going to be taking a break from this arc to reveal something I'm sure a lot of you are wondering now that you have read this chapter. We all know Wendy's a fusion, and now you have met her two halves… But do you know how they came to be? Of course you don't! That's why, "Spoiler Alert" in the next chapter, we'll be getting...**

 **That's right! WENDY'S BACKSTORY!**

 **Until then, wish me luck!**


	6. Message Responses

**Hey! Sorry, not a chapter! I know I'm taking too long but I'm trying my best!**

 **This is actually a message response page to anyone who had questions for me!**

 **For all of you encouraging me to update more, thank you for your support, I appreciate it and I'll try my best to get the next chapter up as fast as I can!**

 **And as a response to your question SmolBean…** **Actually, I would LOVE that! I'm not very good at drawing fan art, so that would be amazing! Not that I'm trying to push it onto you or anything. I DO want to continue the story however, I know I'm taking a long time to do so, But I still have ideas. But if you also have ideas, why don't we collaborate?**

 **That's all I have for right now, but if any of you have any more questions, Ask me and I will get back to you!**


End file.
